Worlds Away
by nancymay27
Summary: Magnus and Alec go through a portal and get stuck in Lima, Ohio instead. They run into Kurt and other residents of Lima who help them find someone with magic so they can get back to their world before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Octavia was working on a potion for a customer when there was a knock on her door. Curious on who it could be this late, she went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw another warlock, one that she hadn't seen before. She wasn't sure what he wanted but knowing that he was a fellow warlock decided let him in.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you this evening?" Octavia asked, opening the door wider.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with a problem that I have been having. I have been to see other warlocks and none of them seem to be able to help me," the warlock explained, entering the apartment.

"What is your problem?" Octavia inquired following the warlock into her living room.

"Well my problem is that there seem to be way too many high warlocks and they seem unwilling to share their powers with those less powerful," he responded.

"It isn't possible for a warlock to share their powers, if we were to share our powers it would weaken us to the point that we would be powerless."

"Exactly, that's what I'm looking for. Would you be willing to share you powers with me?"

"You speak madness, no warlock in their right mind is going share powers with someone that they don't know."

"Then I guess I'll have to give you time to get to know me my dear."

The warlock approached Octavia, unaware of what was happening behind her. As she backed away from the strange warlock she drew closer a portal. By the time she realized what was going on it was too late for her to get away. The portal encircled her and took her to a place where she wouldn't have access to her magic, but it would allow the strange warlock to access it. The stranger took a look around the apartment before putting the wards back up and entering the portal himself. He smiled to himself knowing that the next part of his plan would be crucial if he were to manage to gain access of some sort to the high warlock of Brooklyn. He already had in his grasp the high warlocks from Paris, Barcelona, and just now Los Angeles.

Chapter One:

Magnus looked upon his boyfriend and knew that he would do anything to keep him safe. He was worried that high warlocks were going missing, the most powerful in each city they should be able to keep themselves safe. Any high warlock could be next and he didn't want his Alexander to worry that it could be him. He was concerned because with the two who had already gone missing were each powerful in their own right. The strangest thing about it was that they were taken from their homes, but their wards were still up. That told him that it was someone that they at least felt comfortable enough to let their wards down for.

Magnus took one last look at Alec before leaving their bedroom. He entered his workshop to see if there was anything in his books that would give him an idea on what he could do to find the missing warlocks before any more went missing. He had examined the apartments of the two warlocks but didn't really find anything strange besides the mystery of the wards. He had tried tracking them through their belongings but it was as if they had ceased to exist which made no sense, he could sense that they were alive, but not where they were. The only thing he could figure is that they were not in this world, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure that was true.

This had to have been done by someone powerful enough to cover up the unique magical signature of each warlock. That was the only thing that made sense, but even that didn't make sense. If they were powerful enough to take on a high warlock then they would have been more powerful, but the signature he got from the replaced wards told him that the warlock who put them up wasn't powerful. Magnus shook his head because none of this really made any sense.

Magnus was lost in his thoughts and did not hear the approach of his lover. The knock on the door frame got him by surprise causing him to jump.

"I'm beginning to think that I will continue to wake to an empty bed," Alec said as he got attention of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I can't stop thinking about the missing warlocks," Magnus explained looking up as Alec entered the room.

"I know you are concerned especially if this continues. I also know that you worry that you could be targeted. I'm not going to let anything happen to you if I can help it," Alec assured Magnus coming up next to him.

Leaning into his boyfriend, Magnus said, "You might not be able to keep me safe. If we are separated then you won't be there. What concerns me is they are strong warlocks and they should have been able to keep themselves safe."

"True but you have one thing that they didn't have. You have me and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Promise me that if this happens again that you will take me with you."

"I promise, something tells me that it will happen again. Whatever the person is looking for they haven't been able to find it yet and that means they are going to keep looking for it until they do."

"True, but stay on your game and don't let your doubts keep you down. I know you will figure it out, but remember you don't have to do it alone. I will be with you if you will let me."

"Of course I will let you. Enough talk for now, I think it is time for coffee and a little bit of breakfast."

"Are you offering to cook breakfast or are you 'shopping' from a local business?"

"Alexander you wound me, I guess I will be 'shopping' as you say from a local diner. Though I will make the coffee."

"How about I cook and you make the coffee, that way you don't have to go 'shopping' somewhere local."

"You and your code. I'll go with it. I'll let you cook and I'll make the coffee if you insist that I can't go 'shopping'."

Alec looked down at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. It had taken him a while to break Magnus of his habit of taking from local businesses without paying. He knew that it was still hard for Magnus, but that he stopped mainly because he had a hard time with it. Alec reached down and took Magnus' hand so they could walk into the kitchen. As the two went to leave the room, they heard Alec's phone ringing in the other room.

"Go and I will start the coffee my love," Magnus said.

Alec let go of his hand to go find his phone. He had a feeling that the call was not going to be good news. He was supposed to be heading over to the institute later to help Izzy with Simon's training. The plan was to start training him on the bow and arrow since had shown some aptitude with it earlier.

"Jace, what can I do for you?" Alec asked as he answered his phone.

"Good morning to you to Alec," Jace said.

"Sorry, I figure getting a call from you first thing in the morning could only mean one thing," Alec explained to his parabatai.

"I guess that is true, and you are right this isn't good news. I need you and Magnus to get to the institute as soon as possible. I need your assistance with an issue that was brought to my attention."

"I'll let Magnus know and we will get there as soon as we can."

"Thank you Alec and sorry for bothering you so early."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you are enjoying this story and enjoy this next chapter. These are characters that I love and I hope that I do them justice. I thank everyone who has read my story so far and hope that they enjoy.**

 **I do not own Shadowhunters or in future chapters Glee.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Alec hung up with his parabatai and headed into the kitchen where he could smell the coffee that his lover was making for them. He knew that their plans for the morning had changed and they would have to get something on the way to the institute. He walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What did blondie want so early this morning?" Magnus asked leaning back in Alec's embrace.

"He said he needs us at the institute as soon as possible. I guess he needs our help with something that was brought to his attention," Alec responded, giving Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I suppose you told him that we would be there quickly?" Magnus inquired, accepting the kiss from his boyfriend.

"What else could I tell him, he is my boss after all?"

"Well I guess we better head over there then."

Alec stepped back from Magnus so they could prepare to head over the institute. As much as he loved his parabatai, he wasn't a fan of his timing this morning. He was worried about Magnus and the many late nights he had spent looking for the missing warlocks. He had been hoping for an easy morning before heading over to help Izzy. 'Oh well' he thought to himself 'Not all plans work out the way we want them to.'

Magnus finished cleaning up and looked over to where Alec was getting ready to head to the institute. He knew that his boyfriend was worried about him and there wasn't much he could do to convince him that he would be ok. He wanted to find the missing warlocks and that meant doing everything in his power to find them.

The two finished their separate tasks and met in the living room to prepare to head over to the institute. Alec wasn't sure what Jace needed their help with, but he knew it was important if he was calling this early. To expedite the process it was decided that they would portal to the institute rather than take the subway. They both knew that Jace would want them there sooner rather than later.

Jace waited anxiously in the library for the arrival of his parabatai and the warlock. He felt bad that he had interrupted their morning but knew that the news couldn't wait. Another high warlock had gone missing. This time it was the high warlock of L.A. He felt sure that there was a connection between the missing warlocks but he wasn't sure what it could be. He heard the door to the library open and knew that the two had arrived.

"So what's with the early phone call blondie?" asked Magnus entering the room first.

"You know I wouldn't call so early if it wasn't important," Jace answered waving for the two to take a seat.

"So what's going on?" Alec asked.

"I received a call about 45 minutes ago from Julian at the L.A. institute. It seems that a demon attack has broken out and try as they might they can't seem to banish the demons. They have tried everything that they can think of, but nothing seems to touch them. To top that all off though, the high warlock of city is missing," Jace explained, shaking his head.

"What do you mean missing? Is it like the other two or is this a stand-alone incident?" Magnus inquired moving forward on his seat.

"When Emma arrived at Octavia's apartment it was apparent that the wards were intact, but Octavia wasn't there. They were able to get through the wards but there was no sign of the warlock. I think it is connected to the other two missing warlocks, but I'm confused by the demon attack. In the other cases we found out they were missing after someone went looking for their assistance with something. That means it took a few days before anyone realized that they weren't there. In the case of Octavia I think this happened last night." Jace continued.

"That is interesting and I do wonder if there is a connection with the other two, but the demon attack doesn't make sense," Magnus observed.

"Very true, I think the demon attack was caused to bring attention to the missing warlock. Whoever is doing this wanted us to know what had happened sooner rather than later," Jace surmised.

"Then why not just send a message to the institute explaining what had been done? That would have been easier than arranging a demon attack," said Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"So what does this have to do with us, besides the missing warlock? I mean I know that I will go take a look at Octavia's apartment to see if it is the same as the other two cases, but other than that I don't know what else we can do" said Magnus.

"When I spoke to Julian earlier, he wanted the two of you to come to L.A. to see if you could shed any light on either of the situations. I'm not going to force you two to go, but I don't think this is a good idea. Especially if the missing warlock is a link to the other two," Jace explained to the two.

"Well if they want both of us than that it is what they will get," Magnus exclaimed, turning to face Alec.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend asking the question through a look. Alec couldn't deny that the situation intrigued him especially if another warlock had gone missing. He wanted to do what he could to keep his boyfriend safe, which meant going with him on this mission.

"I'm going to see if I can find Izzy so I can explain to her why I can't help her train Simon today. I'm also going to grab a few things that I may need if things get a little out of hand," Alec said as he stood to leave the room.

"I'm going to talk to Jace a bit more and I will either meet you back here or in the training room," Magnus explained watching Alec leave the room.

Alec left the two to talk more about the situation in L.A. and headed to the training room. As he neared the room he could Clary and Izzy training. He knew that the two enjoyed training together and they were well matched now that Clary had more training. He took a moment before entering the room to watch the two realizing that Clary had come a long way in her training and had become more comfortable as a shadowhunter.

"Excellent form you two," Alec commented, entering the room.

"Alec, what brings you here so early? I thought you were going to be here later to help me with Simon's training," Izzy replied turning to look at her brother.

"Well that was the plan until I got a phone from Jace asking Magnus and me to come in," Alec explained looking around.

"What does Jace need your help with?" Clary asked taking a moment to catch her breath.

"The high warlock of L.A. has gone missing and he wants us to go see if we can find anything out as a favor to Julian. There is also a demon attack going on that he wants our help with," Alec explained, going over to where his bow and arrow were stored.

"Another missing warlock, this makes three now. Do you think there is a connection with the previous two?" Izzy asked, getting ready to start sparring with Clary again.

"Jace and Magnus seem to think there is a connection, but what doesn't make sense is the demon attack. With the other two there weren't any demon attacks. We didn't know they were missing until their help was needed," Alec responded, grabbing his bow and arrow along with a few seraph blades.

"That's strange. Do you think the demon attack was meant to draw attention to the missing warlock?" asked Clary, getting into position.

"I think so, because Jace thinks the warlock went missing last night and that is the quickest that we have found out that one went missing. What I don't understand is why they are going missing. Getting the drop on a high warlock is not easy so they have to know what they are doing in order to do that," Alec said, turning back towards the two.

"Well I wish you luck and wish I were going with you two, but I'll be here overseeing Simon's training," Izzy said.

"I know but hopefully this shouldn't take too long. Clary how are the negotiations with the vampires and werewolves going?" Alec asked.

"Well I would say they are going, but that is a lie. Trying to get the two in the same room to even talk to each other is a joke. They don't trust us because they don't believe that we will be there to help them when they have a problem. Jace is going to help me with the next meeting this evening and is actually going to bring Simon along. We're hoping that will help but I guess we'll have to wait and see," explained Clary taking a step back from Izzy.

"That sounds like a lot of work. How do you think Simon is going to help?" Alec inquired.

"Jace is hoping that with Simon being a former vampire he might be able to persuade them to see reason. I know he had a bit of success with the werewolves when he was still vampire and Jace is hoping that that will help. I guess we'll find out tonight after the meeting is over," Clary responded.

"Well good luck ladies and Izzy sorry again about not being here this afternoon. Hopefully, I'll be able to help in the next few days after we get back from L.A.," Alec said getting ready to leave the room.

"I'll take your help. Be careful out there big brother and make sure to check in with us," Izzy said.

"Will do. I have everything I need here so I'll be on my way. Knowing Magnus he is going to want to get going as soon as possible," Alec said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was known that L.A. was missing their high warlock, his plan was working accordingly. The next step would be to summon Magnus Bane to look into what was going on. He had been outside the warlock's Brooklyn apartment since early morning, right now there was no activity but he imagined there would be some again soon. Magnus would have to come back here to gather anything he would need before heading to the institute in L.A. All he had to do was wait for him to return and open another portal. He knew that his timing was important and if he waited too long he would miss his opportunity to interfere with the destination of the portal. Just a little bit longer and he would be able to carry out the next step of his plan.

* * *

Alec headed back towards the library to let Magnus know he was ready to leave. He had concerns about this mission and knew that he would have to be on top of things. There was something about this that didn't make any sense to him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Magnus was running himself down looking into the missing warlocks and with another one missing he knew that he would work even harder to figure out what was going on. He knew that Magnus would do everything that he could to keep his fellow warlocks safe even if that meant not taking care of himself. Alec could hear Jace talking to Magnus as he neared the library and knew that it was about the missing warlocks and everything else that was going on.

"Magnus I know you have been looking into the missing warlocks, have you been able to figure anything else out besides the oddity with the wards?" asked Jace leaning on his desk.

"What I have been able to figure out is that the warlock is powerful enough to replicate the wards that they had at their place but not strong enough to completely replicate their signature. Every warlock leaves a signature when they do magic and it takes a lot of power to be able to replicate the signature while covering their own. Our mystery warlock has power, but there is still a trace of his of signature," Magnus explained sitting across from Jace.

"And I'm guessing there isn't enough of a trace to figure out who this guy is?" inquired Jace gathering up some papers to give to Magnus.

"You would be correct, I'm hoping that this guy will mess up enough to give me more of a clue who is behind this. Maye we'll be able to get something more when we go to L.A. especially since it was found that Octavia went missing less than 24 hours ago. This may be to our advantage," Magnus said reaching out to take the papers.

Alec entered the library and asked, "How would this be to our advantage?"

"Well my dear, the earlier we can take a look at the apartment the better chance we have of finding more of the signature of the person behind these disappearances. Magic dissipates over time and the signature is harder to track. If we can head there immediately we may be able to get a look at the signature and get more information about who is behind this," Magnus explained.

"Well I won't keep you two. I'm sure there are a few more things that you need to get ready before you leave. Please inform me when you arrive in L.A. and keep me updated on anything that you find that could help us find our missing warlocks," Jace said standing up.

"We will and don't worry we will figure this out," Alec said.

The two turned to leave the library and make their way back to the loft. Knowing that their time was limited they hurried to catch the next subway back. On the way they stopped to grab a quick something to eat seeing as they had missed breakfast to get to the institute as soon as possible. On their way they talked some about what they would need to do once getting to L.A. It was decided that Magnus would head straight to Octavia's apartment while Alec checked in with Julian at the institute to get more information about the demon attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Alec and Magnus reached the loft shortly after getting something to eat. Upon entering the loft Magnus went straight to his workshop to grab a few things that he thought he would need while in L.A. He didn't like to be a different city without easy access to his supplies, but knew that he wouldn't be able to take everything in his workshop. He grabbed several potions one, of which would help him differentiate between warlock signatures. He went to grab a bottle with a blue liquid in it, he stopped himself for a moment wondering if he would really need it. He shook his head and decided he would rather be prepared and put the bottle with the others. Magnus knew you could never be too prepared and would rather have more than he would need than not have it with him.

Alec went towards the spare bedroom where he kept a few of his weapons. He kept some there because it wasn't always feasible to go to the institute to get weapons and he wasn't always close to a church where weapons were stored. He wanted to be prepared and that was his reason behind keeping some weapons there. Once he had gathered what he needed, Alec headed towards the workshop to see if Magnus was ready to go.

"Magnus, I think I have everything that I need. If not then I will get it once we get to L.A.," Alec said as he entered the room.

"I think I have everything that I need as well. I know this is time sensitive, but thank you for being willing to go with me. Something about this disappearance feels different than the others and I don't know what it is," Magnus replied turning towards Alec.

"I agree and I don't think it is just the demon attack. I'm pretty sure that was orchestrated to bring attention to Octavia's disappearance quicker. This was meant to accomplish something, but we won't figure that out by standing here discussing it," Alec explained moving closer to Magnus.

"I agree so I guess we better be on our way. Jace mentioned that Julian and the others would be waiting for us at the institute. Once we get there, I will head directly to the apartment and keep you posted of anything that I find."

"Sounds like you have it all sorted out. Remember if you need me call me and I will get there as soon as I can."

"I will Alexander, I'm not going to take any chances especially since warlocks are going missing."

"Thank you. I love you," Alec said leaning in to give Magnus a quick kiss.

* * *

He watched as the two approached the apartment and knew that the time was coming. He needed to pay attention and make sure he activated the spell as soon as Magnus open his portal. The spell was in place to change the destination of Magnus' portal. He had been practicing the spell for months and knew it would work, the tricky part had been getting passed Magnus' wards. They were some of the most intricate that he had come in contact with and knew it would come down to Magnus lowering his wards upon entering the loft. With that quick lowering of the wards he was able to cast his spell unnoticed and knew that it would do what he needed it to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter but the rest, but I feel it is just as important as the others. I hope that you are enjoying this story and I know I didn't mention this yet but this is my first story that I have written. I am enjoying writing it. Please let me know what you think. I'm trying my hardest not to be one of those writers who constantly asks for reviews but if you feel like leaving your thoughts please do so, otherwise I really do hope that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or Glee as much as I would like to.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Magnus looked around to make sure that there was nothing close by that would interfere with the portal. He kept in mind the location of the L.A. institute and started to create it. Alec watched as his boyfriend worked. He knew that he needed concentration in order to do so but it always amazed him to watch his boyfriend do magic with such ease. Alec realized that the portal was almost complete and drew nearer to his boyfriend. Magnus was done and had a vision in mind of the L.A. institute. He reached back to take Alec's hand and the two stepped through the portal. The minute they stepped through Magnus felt something change, he wasn't quite sure what it was but knew that something was different.

As the two continued through the portal Alec felt something pull him from Magnus' grip. He tried his hardest to keep ahold of his hand but without any results. The harder he reached for Magnus' hand the further he was from his grasp. This portal felt different than all the others that he had gone through previously. Something was interfering and he couldn't put a stop to it.

The instant they entered the portal Magnus knew that something had gone wrong. The moment they entered he felt Alexander's hand slip from his. He reached in vain for his hand but knew it was useless. The more he reached for it the further away Alexander was. He didn't understand how someone had messed with his portal and try as he might he couldn't get control of it. He felt it when Alexander was completely out of his reach and also when he landed. He took a look at his surroundings and knew for sure that he had not arrived at his desired destination, in fact he was nowhere near where he wanted to be.

Alec felt it when he stopped moving. They had arrived, but where was the question. Taking a quick look around he tried to locate his boyfriend but could not see him anywhere. This was strange and he realized that someone had hijacked Magnus' portal and sent them somewhere else. Taking a closer look around he realized that he was standing in front of a building, maybe he could use it to figure out where he was and then find a way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Magnus took a closer look around and realized that he was standing in a strange neighborhood. It was enough for him to realize that he was not in New York anymore, but also that he had not arrived in L.A. He waved his hands trying to open a new portal but nothing happened. This was strange, he could feel his magic there but it was as if he didn't have access to it. He tried again, this time trying to summon a cup of coffee and nothing happened. This wasn't right there were only a few worlds where magic didn't readily exist and the only way you get to them was through the Seelie realm. He kept looking around and realized that Alexander was not with him, this was not good. He would have to find him first before he could find a way home.

He realized that he was standing in front of house, well actually in front of many houses. He decided to take a chance that he wouldn't disturb too many people in what was apparently the early morning and knock on one of the doors. He walked up to the house closest to him and knocked on the door hoping that someone would be up and could at least tell him where he was.

* * *

Kurt had just stepped out the shower to begin his moisturizing routine when he heard the knock on the door. He looked at his phone to check the time, wondering who it could be at 7:00 in the morning. He figured it had to be important if they were there this early. He went to answer the door knowing that his dad and Carole had left for Washington the night before and that it would still be a little bit before he went in to wake Finn up. He opened the door to a fashionably dressed Mike, who looked like he was wearing make-up.

"Mike what are you doing here so early?" Kurt asked, opening the door.

"Who's Mike?" Magnus inquired looking around.

"That would be you," Kurt responded confused by the question.

"Umm…I think you have me confused for someone else," Magnus said not sure who the boy at the door was talking about.

"I don't think so, Mike it is early and I'm not in the mood to play this game," Kurt said.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, but my name is not Mike and I am not playing a game with you."

"Oh really, did Finn put you up to this. This isn't a joke and I don't appreciate it."

"Again, I don't know who Mike is and I definitely don't know who Finn is so he couldn't have put me up to anything. I don't know where I am and was hoping that I could find out."

"Are you really not Mike?"

"I'm really not this Mike person that you seem to think I am. My name is Magnus Bane and I am from Brooklyn on my way to L.A.," Magnus explained, hoping to clear up any confusion.

"Well, if you insist that you aren't Mike than I guess I will have to believe what you are saying. My name is Kurt Hummel and you are in Lima, Ohio."

"Well Kurt Hummel it is nice to meet you. Do you think you would be able to help me? I am not sure how I ended up here, but I think I will need help getting back to my world."

"What do you mean your world? I'm pretty sure that being from Brooklyn means that we are in the same world."

Magnus paused for a moment unsure how to explain to Kurt how although he was from Brooklyn, it was not the same Brooklyn that he would know. Explaining how his world worked to a mundane didn't always work out for the best and if he didn't want to scare him away he would have to find a way to explain where he was from and how he had ended up here.

"My Brooklyn is different than yours and there are things that happen in there that you don't understand. I am from a different world although it may seem like it is the same as yours it isn't," Magnus explained.

"I don't understand what you are saying but I will do my best to help you. You will have to explain more about your world and how it is different from mine. Right now I need to get ready to go to school, but I will be here after school to help you," Kurt replied taking a moment to really look at Magnus.

Kurt realized that upon closer inspection that while there was a resemblance to his friend Mike, there were also subtle differences. The biggest difference was in the way Magnus dressed, he had a different sense of style than Mike. He also held himself differently than his friend and had a confidence about him that not a lot of people had. Kurt figured he was well respected where he came from and was used to people doing what he asked of them. He was probably powerful and could have anything he asked for.

"Please come in and I will see what I can do for you before I leave for school," Kurt stated inviting Magnus inside to wait.

"Thank you, I appreciated your willingness the help me," Magnus said as he entered the house.

"The living room is through here. Please take a seat and I will be with you once I finish getting ready for school," Kurt said following Magnus.

Once Magnus was situated in the living room, Kurt went upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. He knew that he couldn't leave Magnus there by himself but he wasn't sure what he should do. He thought about this as he went through the rest of his morning routine. He stopped by Finn's room to make sure he was up before heading back to his room to finish what he needed to do to prepare for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this update is later than my others, but I still wanted to get it in today. I hope that you all enjoy this latest chapter. So as you know with the last chapter Magnus met Kurt, but we don't know Alec ended up. That is coming up, and then we will go from there in the story. Again I hope you enjoy and thank you to those who are following this story, I appreciate it and hope that you will continue to read it as I post more.**

 **Disclaimer: Again as much as I wish it were true, I don't own either Shadowhunters or Glee.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The moment they entered the portal he knew that his spell had worked. He spent countless hours perfecting this spell so that it would mess with Magnus' magic and do what he needed it to do. He knew that Magnus was powerful, but sometimes the best way to outwit someone who was powerful was to use something simple that they wouldn't be looking for. He couldn't believe that he had been able to accomplish this part of his plan. Now that he knew that Magnus was in a world without magic, he could begin the next phase of his plan. This step would insure that Magnus wouldn't be able to make it back to his world before it was too late.

He wanted to make sure that Magnus was sufficiently weak before he figured out a way to get back to his world. He knew there was always a possibility that Magnus would make it back before he accomplished what he needed to do. The more powerful he became the more he looked for ways to increase his power. If he succeeded and gained Magnus' power he wouldn't need to search for high warlocks to share power with.

* * *

Alec looked at the building and figured there may be someone inside who would be able to help him figure out where he was. He hadn't been able to find any sign of Magnus and was worried that something had happened to him when they were separated in the portal. He started to approach the building and figured it was a coffee shop from the smells coming out every time the door opened. Alec imagined this place was as good as any other to figure out where he was. As he neared the building he saw a sign that said he was at the Lima Bean but that still didn't tell him where he was.

He entered the building and saw that the place was busy. Upon entering he ran into a short brunette because he was distracted looking around the coffee shop.

"I'm so sorry," Alec explained reaching out to assist the brunette.

"It's ok…,"the brunette said, her voice trailing off as she looked at the man who knocked her over.

The brunette was distracted by the appearance of the stranger who had run into her. She figured that anyone who looked as good as he did could run into her anytime. She had never seen anyone like him and she wanted to get to know him better. His black hair and blue eyes were enough to make any girl swoon.

"Umm…could you tell me where I am?" Alec asked the brunette.

"You're in the Lima Bean," the brunette answered shaking her head.

"I figured out that much, I was more wondering where exactly this place is located?" Alec inquired hoping for more information.

"Oh…you are in Lima, Ohio," the brunette responded confused on how the man didn't know where he was.

"Thank you so very much. I am travelling with a friend and seem to have lost him. I was hoping that by figuring out where I am would help me figure out where I am would help me figure out where he is."

"Well if you could tell me what your friend looks like than I may be able to help you find them."

"He is about 6 feet tall, with black hair, and yellow-green eyes that kind of remind me of a cat's eyes. He tends to dress rather fabulously, has a tendency to wear lots of jewelry, his make-up tends to match what he is wearing that day, and he has a penchant for glitter."

"I don't recall ever seeing any one that looks like him but I will keep an eye out for him for you."

"I realized that we have been talking for a while and I haven't even asked your name. I am so sorry, I'm just worried about my friend and that is where my thoughts are at. Which by the way my name is Alec Lightwood."

"It is very nice to meet you Alec, my name is Rachel Berry. I will try to help you find you friend and if you want maybe you could come with me seeing as you are new to Lima."

"Thank you so much for the offer Rachel. I may consider it since like you said I'm new to the area and may need some assistance in finding things."

Rachel took another look at Alec and couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. His concern for his friend was refreshing and she couldn't believe that he was talking to her. Maybe she could help him find his friend and maybe he would be in Lima for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Magnus took a look around the living room while he waited for Kurt to finish getting ready for school. The living room had a feeling of warmth and family, he could tell that it was a space that was used for a lot of family gatherings. There were many photos around the room of Kurt and his family. As he looked at the pictures he got a better feel of who Kurt was and he liked his sense of fashion. Maybe he could learn a few things from him and also share some of his tastes with Kurt.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and figuring it was Kurt he turned around to greet him. Instead he was faced with a tall teenager who seemed to think that dressing in jeans and an ill-fitting shirt was the height of fashion. Even his Alexander dressed better than this teenager, and that was saying something with his penchant for black clothing with holes in them. The teenager approached him without really seeing him and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Mike," the teenager said on his way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Magnus shook his head. This was the second time in the space of an hour that he had been called Mike. He had no idea who this Mike character was but it was getting a bit annoying that he continued to be called by his name.

"Magnus, I've thought about it and like I said earlier I don't think I can leave you here in the house by yourself. So with that in mind I think that you are going to have to go to school with Finn and me," Kurt said as he came down the stairs to the living room.

"What am I going to do at a school? That isn't going to help me get back to my world. I also need to find my friend before I can leave and I don't even know where to start," Magnus exclaimed turning to look at Kurt.

"Well I figure if you come to school with us you may be able to find someone to help you return to your world. I didn't know there was someone else with you. I didn't see anyone else outside this morning when you knocked," Kurt remarked heading towards the kitchen.

Magnus followed Kurt to the kitchen and said, "I guess you have a point. It doesn't make much sense for me to wander around on my own since I don't know where anything is. My friend came with me but we were separated when we arrived."

"Well I can help you look and I'm sure if I explain the situation to my friends then they may help us as well."

"Thank you very much Kurt. I really do appreciate all your help."

"Kurt…why did you call Mike Magnus?" Finn asked noticing that the two were in the kitchen with him.

"Because that is his name Finn. I know he may look like Mike, but he isn't Mike. His name is Magnus and he needs our help in finding his friend and in getting home," Kurt explained gathering up the rest of what he needed for school.

"Well I guess we can help him but we need to get going. I promised Rachel that I would meet her before school to go over some song choices for sectionals," Finn said leaving to go grab his school things.

"I'm ready just waiting for you and then we can be on our way," Kurt said, "Magnus that is my brother Finn. Once he is ready we will be on our way. I promise we will do what we can to help you find your friend and get home as soon as possible."

"Kurt I appreciate your help and hope that we can find my friend soon," Magnus said.

Once Finn returned to the living room the three leave the house to head to the school. Kurt hoped that his friends will be able to help him, but he is not sure how they are going to help. They may be able to find Magnus' friend but helping him get home is another story all together. Magnus said he was from a different world and Kurt doesn't know if he believes him. If he truly does come from a different world than getting home is going to be a little more complicated than hopping on a plane to New York.

Magnus followed the two out of the house to Kurt's Navigator. He went to wave his hand to open the door before remembering that his magic wasn't working. He was concerned because this had never happened before. It was strange to him because he can still feel his magic, but try as he might he still can't access it. There was something about this world that made Magnus a little nervous and he knew that if he didn't figure it out soon then he may end up stuck in Lima.


	10. Chapter 10

**I got my first review for this story. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me to know that people are reading and enjoy this story. I hope that you will all keep reading and enjoying. Again I'm not going to beg for reviews, just enjoy and if you feel like leaving your thoughts I would enjoy seeing them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Shadowhunters or Glee sadly.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Octavia looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. She knew that she wasn't in her apartment in Los Angeles anymore but she couldn't quite figure out where she was. The strange warlock that she had let into her apartment the night before had something to do with her being here now. She knew that he wanted to combine their powers, but she knew that wasn't possible. The only time a warlock could share powers was if they had a connection with the other warlock they wanted to share their powers with.

Octavia had never done this before but she had heard about it being done. It was risky because if you weren't careful you could end up draining your powers completely. Both parties had to be aware of what they were doing and make sure that they were paying attention to the power that they were allowing the other warlock to access. As Octavia thought about this she knew that this sharing of powers had something to do with the disappearance of the other warlocks that she had heard about. What this warlock wanted with her powers and those of the other warlocks was a mystery, but maybe she could try to figure it out by 'working' with the strange warlock. Only time would tell if she was making the right decision but she had to try if she wanted to stay safe and maybe find information about the other missing warlocks.

* * *

Alec looked at Rachel and knew that if he wanted to find Magnus he would have to trust her. He didn't even know where to begin looking for his boyfriend, but maybe she would have an idea. He waited for her while she stood in line waiting to make her coffee order. Alec took a step back and looked around him. This world was different than his and he wasn't quite sure how to navigate it. There didn't seem to be any demons about, but then again the glamour could be stronger than what he was used to.

He reached for his stele to activate one of his runes that would help him to be able to see demons or downworlders. As he ran it over his sight rune, he didn't feel or see anything different. He could not believe that there were no demons here. Maybe the magic here was stronger he couldn't be entirely sure. He tried another one of his runes and it didn't seem to be work either. He was confused because he could see his runes but they didn't seem to be working at all. He would have to figure this out after he found Magnus, maybe he would have an answer for him about what was going on.

"I just realized that before I can help you start looking for your friend, I actually have to meet up with a friend. I promised him that we would meet up to discuss some ideas for an upcoming competition," Rachel said, dragging Alec from his thoughts.

"How long is it going to take to meet up with your friend?" Alec asked turning to face Rachel.

"It shouldn't take too long, it all depends on how long it takes us to figure things out," Rachel replied moving to the door.

"I guess we better get going then, the sooner we meet up with your friend the sooner we can find mine," Alec said heading out the door.

Rachel walked ahead of Alec after they left the Lima Bean and headed towards her car. She knew that he was impatient to find his friend, but she couldn't understand why. After all he was in the presence of Rachel Berry and anyone would be grateful to be in her presence. Alec didn't understand why it was important for Rachel to meet with her friend instead of starting the search for Magnus but he wouldn't question it too much considering that she was willing to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kurt pulled into the parking lot at the high school. This morning had been an interesting one to say the least. He hadn't expected to have a stranger resembling Mike to show up on his doorstep and yet that is what had happened. Magnus said that he was from a different world and while Kurt believed him, he wasn't quite sure how it was possible that Magnus was there. He had read books about different worlds and different types of people, but to actually come across it in real life was hard for Kurt to believe.

"Kurt, I'll see you later. I need to go meet up with Rachel to discuss our set list for sectionals," Finn explained leaving the two in the parking lot.

"I'll catch up with you. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Schuester and see if he can help me at all," Kurt said, grabbing his stuff and motioning for Magnus to follow him.

"How is this Mr. Schuester going to help me get back to my world?" Magnus asked following Kurt into the school.

"I don't know but it is a place to start and every plan needs a starting point," Kurt responded.

"Ok, you make sense but I need to get back to my world soon. There are things going on that I need to help take care of," Magnus said.

"This is a new situation for me and I want to see if my teacher would have any idea on what we could do to help you out."

"We'll go talk to your teacher and go from there. We also need to find my friend before I can go back to my world."

"I'll do my best to help you get back to your world and to find you friend."

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it."

The two walked down the hall towards Mr. Schuester's office, hoping to catch him before the first class started. Kurt figured the teacher may be able to help them, even if it was to give ideas on how to get someone from a different world back to their world.

* * *

Rachel pulled into the parking and immediately started to get what she needed for the school day. She was running late because of the events at the Lima Bean and hoped that Finn would still be waiting for her. They needed to get the set list for sectionals figured out and she wanted to make sure to pick songs that would feature her voice to perfection. Alec followed Rachel out of the car and into the school. He had never been in a school and it was a new experience for him. There were a lot of students and they all seemed to be headed in the same direction.

"Rachel, I appreciate your willingness to help but where are we going?" Alec asked following Rachel down the hall.

"Well as I explained I need to meet up with a friend before I could help you find your friend. This is important to me and I promise once I am done with this I will help you start looking," Rachel replied turning to go to the auditorium.

"Ok, I'm just worried about him and need to find him as soon as possible. There are things happening in our home and we need to get back to help with those," Alec explained.

"I really do understand, but this meeting is important to me and I will keep it," Rachel said as they reached the auditorium.

"I understand, but I would really like to start looking for my friend soon."

"We will don't worry."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jace waited anxiously in his office hoping for word from Magnus and Alec that they had safely arrived in Los Angeles. He knew that it didn't take long to travel by portal but he hadn't heard anything yet. Jace was nervous about this mission because of the missing warlocks and he didn't want anything to happen to Magnus when he got to L.A. but he felt as though things were out of his control. Jace noticed his phone ringing and immediately picked it up seeing that it was Julian was calling him.

"Hey Julian, what can I do for you?" Jace asked upon answering his phone.

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me when Magnus and Alec were leaving to come here," Julian said.

"They should be there already. They left here about three hours ago. I knew they were going to stop and get something to eat and then be on their way," Jace explained.

"Well unless it took them three hours to get something to eat they aren't here yet," Julian responded.

"I know they wanted to get something quick because they understood the importance of getting to L.A. as soon as they could to help you with the demon attack and to look into Octavia's disappearance."

"Well they aren't here yet and the strangest thing is the demon attack stopped about an hour ago."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why were they attacking in the first place and why did they just suddenly disappear? Something about this whole situation is strange. It's almost as if the attack and disappearance of Octavia were orchestrated to get Magnus to L.A."

"Why would they want Magnus in L.A.? Unless it has something to do with the missing warlocks it doesn't make sense at all."

"I'll take a look at it. Maybe I can find something in Magnus' apartment that might tell me what happened. Clary should be able to help me get past Magnus' wards but I don't know what we will find."

"Well I wish you luck. If I hear anything from them on my end I will let you know and keep me posted as well. I'll keep looking into both the attack and Octavia's disappearance. Maybe I'll be able to figure something out, but I don't know what."

Jace hung up shortly after that. He was concerned. If he counted this strange disappearance of Magnus, that would now bring the number of missing warlocks to four. Something was happening and it seemed as if the missing warlocks were the key. Right now the only connection that he could see was the fact that they were all high warlocks of various cities. They were more powerful than other warlocks, and they looked out for the warlocks that were in their respective cities. Without them things were bound to get bad.

* * *

Octavia looked up as she heard the door to her room open up. The strange warlock from the other night walked in and looked quite pleased with himself. He knew that he had accomplished something that no other warlock before him had done. He had been able to cause the disappearance of the three warlocks, four if you counted Magnus and he most certainly did. He was one more step closer to accomplishing what he wanted and by the time he met Magnus face to face he would be the one to come out on top. Magnus would be weak and wouldn't be able to stop him from carrying out the final steps of his plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Magnus followed Kurt down the hallway towards Mr. Schuester's office. He really hoped that this Mr. Schuester could help him in getting back to his world. He needed to find Alec and get back to their world as soon as possible. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that since he couldn't access his magic but he would figure it out. He wondered if Alec's stele worked here or if it was just as useless as his magic was.

Magnus watched as Kurt entered a classroom and knew that he needed to follow if he was to have any idea of what was going on. Kurt looked for Mr. Schuester hoping that he was there and hoping that he would be able to help him with Magnus. He turned to his right and spotted the choir director looking over sheet music and probably trying to come up with a lesson plan for the week.

"Good morning Mr. Schuester," Kurt said coming up to the choir director.

"Oh good morning Kurt," Mr. Schuester said turning around, "You're here early."

"Finn had plans to meet up with Rachel to go over song ideas for the set list for sectionals, and I was hoping that you could help me with something," Kurt explained taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Of course, what do you need help with?" Mr. Schuester asked

"I have a friend who needs help getting back to his home. Only he says that he isn't from this world and doesn't know how to get back to his own," Kurt explained motioning for Magnus to come into the choir room.

"Kurt you know that other worlds don't exist right?" inquired Mr. Schuester.

"I know in theory, but what if they really do? There isn't really scientific proof to say whether or not they really do exist."

"Well you do have a point. I guess I could help you figure out how to help your friend get home."

Magnus entered the room hearing the end of their conversation. He was glad to hear that there was someone else on board to help him find his way home. If only he could find Alec then everything would be a little bit better. He hoped that his boyfriend was ok and that they had at least ended up in the same place. He didn't know what he would do if they hadn't, because he would have to find him before he went back.

"Mr. Schue, I want you to meet Magnus Bane," Kurt said introducing the teacher to Magnus.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," Magnus remarked coming up to the teacher.

"It is nice to me…," Mr. Schuester started to say, "Kurt I think you may be confused. Why are you introducing Mike as Magnus?"

Kurt just shook his head, he understood where the teacher was coming from, but if they had to explain who Magnus was to everyone they asked to help them then it was going to take a while to get people on board.

"First of all my name is not Mike. From my understanding when I met Kurt this morning I look similar to this Mike that you keep mistaking me for. I know that may be confusing to you and you may think that Kurt is playing a trick on you, but that is not it at all," Magnus explained to the teacher.

"How is it that you look like Mike, but you aren't him?" asked Mr. Schue.

"That I can't really explain except to say that we are probably doppelgangers. Even though we may look alike it doesn't mean that we are the same person," Magnus replied.

"Ok that seems to make a bit of sense. I have heard of doppelgangers before but haven't actually seen it," Mr. Schuester said taking a seat.

"This is going to take a while to explain but I will do my best. I didn't get a chance to really explain a lot to Kurt this morning because he was in a hurry to get to school so I will explain things to both of you," Magnus explained sitting down across from the teacher.

"This explanation may be better after school when you will have more time. Our time is limited this morning, but I will do my best to help you," Mr. Schuester said.

"I can wait until the end of the school day. Is there somewhere I could wait until school is over for the day?"

"I think the library might be a good place to wait. You will still be close by and should you have need of myself or Kurt, you would be able to find us quickly."

"Then I guess I will wait in this library that you mentioned. I will need some help in locating it though."

"I can take you, it is on the way to my first class of the day," Kurt said standing up.

"Thank you very much both of you. I really appreciate it," Magnus said following Kurt's lead.

The two left the room and headed towards the library. Magnus was grateful to the two men and their willingness in trying to help him find his way home again. He figured the answer wouldn't be easy, but he hoped that he would be able to find it quickly. Kurt made a quick stop by his locker to grab what he needed for his first class. He quickly showed Magnus where the library was and then headed to his classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you will enjoy reading it as well. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and I hope that you keep enjoying it.**

 **Again I don't own either show, as much as I would like to.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Alec followed Rachel into the auditorium, he was uncertain if she was really going to help him. She seemed more focused on meeting with her friend to talk about song choices for something called sectionals. He was worried about Magnus and didn't even know where to begin looking for him, but he knew that he needed to find him soon. Something strange was going on and they needed to figure it out so they could go back to their world.

Rachel hurried up to the stage hoping that she hadn't missed meeting up with Finn. The run-in with Alec at the Lima Bean had taken longer than she would have liked, but she couldn't argue with meeting him. He seemed like a good person and his concern for his friend was refreshing and something she didn't see all that often. Hearing a noise Rachel turned and saw Finn enter the auditorium through the door on the side of the stage.

"Hey, I thought I had missed you," Rachel said going to meet Finn.

"Nope I just got here. Kurt had was running a little late this morning so that's why," Finn explained meeting Rachel at the piano.

"Kurt running late, that's something new," Rachel surmised pulling out sheet music.

"Yeah it was, it has been a different morning that is for sure," Finn remarked looking at the papers Rachel had pulled out.

"Tell me about it, I ran into someone this morning who had no idea where they were. It was like he was from a different world or something. I'm not sure. Well enough about strange mornings let's talk about sectionals."

"Ok what do you suggest for sectionals?"

"Well obviously we should pick something that is going to showcase my voice. That will help guarantee us another victory and then a duet for the two of us since that goes over really well. The group number should be something that Mike and Brittany can choreograph something amazing."

"Rachel, don't you think we should let some of the others have a solo. I think you are amazing but we have some great talent in the group and maybe we should showcase some of it."

"Finn, do you want to win?"

"Of course I want to win, but I think we can win if we do something different as well. Rachel the team is split and I think it will help bring us all together if we recognized other members."

"I don't think we should deviate from what we do so well when it comes to competitions."

"I get what you are saying, but we are also predictable in what we do. Everyone knows that you are going to sing a solo, we'll do a duet, and there will be a group number with amazing choreography by Mike and Brittany. Sometimes doing the unexpected is better than doing what is expected. I have really thought about it and I think if we do this the competition won't see it coming."

"I'll think about, we still have a few weeks before sectionals. I don't think it is the best idea. We can talk to Mr. Schue about it and see what he says."

Alec had listened carefully as the two talked and he noticed that while Rachel seemed like a nice girl she was also a bit self-centered. He had learned the importance of working as a team from an early age. More often than not he teamed up with Jace and the two worked well together when they were on a mission, because they could work with the others' strengths and weaknesses. He knew that Jace would always have his back and Izzy would too if they were all fighting together. Clary was the same way and though it had taken him some time to get used to Clary being around she was someone he could depend on. She made them all better fighters and made them a stronger team.

"I know this isn't my place to say anything, but I think what Finn is saying has merit. Every member of your team has different strengths. If you focus just on the strengths of some that isn't going to help the entire team reach its potential," Alec said walking up to the stage.

"Alec I didn't ask for your opinion and I already told Finn I would think about it," Rachel replied turning around.

"You said you would think about it, but I don't think you will actually consider it. Your focus since we met this morning has been to meet up with Finn. I understand that your competition thing is important to you, but finding my friend is important to me. If you are part of a team, then you need to take into consideration all the needs and strengths of the team. You are only as strong as your weakest member, is all I'm saying," Alec explained.

"I think what he is saying has a point. Rachel we are a great team and we work well together when things get hard. But we are also divided quite a bit of the time," Finn remarked looking at Alec.

"Ok I get it. I can be a bit self-centered and focused on what I want. I want New Directions to succeed and I guess we can try showcasing other members of the group for sectionals. However if that doesn't work and we lose then I am not being held responsible for it," Rachel said.

"We can present the idea to the group and decide what we want to do from there. Rachel why don't you introduce me to your friend," Finn said turning towards Alec.

"Oh right, this is Alec Lightwood. I ran into him this morning at the Lima Bean," Rachel remarked.

"Nice to meet you Alec. My name is Finn Hudson," Finn introduced himself.

"Pleasure Finn. Rachel are we still going to find my friend?" Alec asked coming to stand next to the two.

"Of course, the school day is about to start so we will start looking after school gets out. You should be able to hang out here until after school. I'll come and check on you at lunch and bring you something to eat," Rachel replied gathering up her stuff.

"I can wait here. Do you have something that I can read while I'm waiting?" Alec asked.

"Of course," Rachel said handing Alec a couple of books to read.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jace was concerned, he had tried calling Alec several times but he hadn't answered his phone. He decided to find Clary and Izzy to see if they would go over to Magnus' apartment with him. He knew that the two had headed back there before leaving so that is where he was going to start looking for them. This had to have something to do with the other missing warlocks, but if that was the case why take Alec? The only thing he could think of was that Alec had been taken so there weren't any witnesses. Jace just wasn't sure.

He looked down at his parabatai rune and tried to sense his friend. He could feel him barely but it didn't seem like he was in any sort of trouble. It was strange, he knew that Alec was there but other than that he couldn't feel anything from the rune. It did feel different than it did when Alec was right next to him. He headed to the training room in hopes of finding the two. He knew that they were working with Simon on his training and were to have started training him with the bow and arrow, but knew that would be postponed until Alec came back.

He could hear Izzy instructing Simon how to stand as he drew closer to the room. He smiled to himself. Simon had come a long way in the last year. He was more comfortable in his own skin and knew that Simon would become a skilled fighter with more time and training. He was no longer a bumbling mundane getting himself into unnecessary danger, but was more confident in his ability to help the team.

"Izzy, can I talk to you guys for a second?" Jace asked as he entered the room.

"Sure thing," Izzy replied taking a step back from Simon.

"What's going on?" Clary inquired looking at Jace.

"I heard from Julian over in L.A. and he told me that Magnus and Alec haven't arrived there yet," replied Jace, walking up to Clary.

"What do you mean they haven't arrived? That doesn't make any sense. Alec told me they were going to head straight there after leaving here," Izzy explained taking a seat on one of the mats.

"He just said that they weren't there. It has been a few hours since they left here. I feel as though something strange is going on and it has something to do with the missing warlocks. I was wondering if you and Clary wouldn't mind coming with me to Magnus' apartment to see if we could get any answers from there," Jace said addressing the two.

"Of course we'll come with you. If Magnus and Alec are missing we have to do everything that we can to find them," stated Izzy looking at Clary and Jace.

"I agree, the sooner we get started the sooner we can find them," Clary remarked.

"Let's go then. Simon this may be a good training opportunity for you so I want you to come along. I think it is time that you started joining us on missions so this will be a good start for you," Jace said.

"Thank you Jace. I hope that I can be of some help to you guys," Simon remarked.

"Well let's get going. We should grab what we think we need and get on our way," Izzy said standing up.

The four gathered what they would need and headed on their way. They didn't know what they were going to find, but wanted to be prepared for any situation. Izzy was worried about her brother and Magnus. Something had to have happened if they weren't in L.A. and she would help Jace get to the bottom of this.

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck. Magnus was here, he was so close that he could touch him. He had to figure out a way to get him out of the school without anyone noticing. If only he knew where the boyfriend was. It was not part of his plan to have Alec here, but maybe he could use that to his advantage to get Magnus to do what he needed him to do. He watched as Magnus entered the choir room with Kurt Hummel, and knew that he would have to time things well to get Magnus to go with him.

He waited for a bit to see if they left the room, but soon his attention was called elsewhere and he had to take care of other things. He smiled to himself and thought maybe this was going to work, if he could get Magnus then everything would be fine. He just had to make sure that he didn't find Alec before then or it would be harder to get Magnus on his own. The shadowhunter wasn't going to let Magnus out of his sight once he found his boyfriend again.

He would revisit this again, but for the moment he had other things to take care of. He also had more plans to make before he tried to get Magnus to come with him. He would succeed and things would work in his favor. He was going to be the most powerful warlock that anyone had ever seen, even more powerful than Magnus Bane.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope that you continue to enjoy this story. I am enjoying writing it and seeing where it goes. Does anyone have any guess on who the strange warlock is? I don't know if I will tell you if you are correct or not, but enjoy trying to figure it out. Thank you to everyone who has read this story thus far and to those who are following it. I hope it is well worth the read. Also thank you so much for the reviews, I enjoy reading them and knowing that you are enjoying it as well.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Magnus followed Kurt to the library. He knew that this was a school day and there were other things that needed to be taken care of. He was worried about Alexander and hoped that he would be able to find him soon. He was glad that he had found Kurt to begin with and that he was willing to help him out. He knew that his story was a bit out there and a little hard to believe, which made him glad that Kurt believed him. He was nervous to share the whole story with Kurt and Mr. Schuester after school, but if that is what it took to get him back to his world then he would do it.

"Kurt I just want to thank you for your help. I know that my story seems a little crazy, but thank you," Magnus said following behind Kurt.

"You're welcome, I don't know your whole story but I know this is important to you so I couldn't just ignore that," Kurt replied turning towards the library.

"I will tell you the whole story after school and I hope that you will still believe me when I tell you everything," Magnus said.

"Well here is the library. I'll come and check on you at lunchtime and help you get something to eat. There are plenty of books to keep you occupied until then."

"I'll stay here and like you said there is plenty to keep me occupied while you are in class."

"Again as I said I will check on you at lunchtime and if I have time I will check on you between classes as well. I hope that we will be able to help you get back home and also to find your friend."

"I'm sure you will be able to help me, but I don't think this is going to be easy."

Magnus turned and entered the library. He knew the day was going to go by slowly but at least there would be things that could keep him occupied. He tried not to think too much about Alexander. He really did hope that his boyfriend was ok and that he at least was in the same city as him. He didn't know what he would do if he had to look elsewhere to find Alec before going back to their world.

He went to look at the books and see if he could find something that would keep his interest for the day. He hoped that maybe there would be a book about travelling between worlds. Magnus didn't see one, but he did find a book that caught his attention. He figured that would keep him busy for a while and keep his mind off of Alexander.

* * *

Alec watched as Rachel and Finn left the auditorium. He knew that he would be there for the day, but a part from the books that Rachel had left for him there wasn't much for him to do. He thought about the warlocks and their disappearances. He wondered if they were here in this strange world as well. Magnus' portal had been messed with and it had sent them here. He thought about everything that he knew so far. There were three warlocks who had gone missing, each of them powerful in their own right. They should have been able to defend themselves against what had taken place.

He couldn't understand how someone had gotten the drop on them. He figured that this was all connected. The first disappearance had happened in Paris with the warlock there. According to what he had been told by Magnus, Jean-Paul was one of the strongest warlocks in their community. He had been the high warlock of Paris for over 100 years. He had been able to protect the warlocks in and around the city from numerous threats. Jean-Paul was a respected warlock and everyone knew it. They went to him when they had questions and he listened to the problems of those who came to him.

Magnus had spent years studying under Jean-Paul and had told Alec countless stories about the warlock. The warlock had taught Magnus a lot about accepting himself and had helped to make him a better and stronger warlock because of it. He had helped Magnus through many of his struggles and Alec knew that his disappearance had been hard on his boyfriend. Alec kept thinking about this and realized that the warlock who had disappeared from Spain had also had a connection to Magnus.

Maybe the disappearances weren't just about the powers of each warlock but also about how they were connected to Magnus. Alec knew that Magnus had been around for over 400 years and that he had met many different warlocks during that time. Few of them had become high warlocks and thinking about the three who were missing he knew they each had a connection Magnus. How had he not seen this before? There had to be a reason why they were each chosen and why now his boyfriend was missing. He hoped that he would be able to find him soon and they would be able to get back to their world. Someone was looking for Magnus and he had to make sure that he was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Octavia looked up as she heard a sound outside the room where she was being kept. She knew from her earlier explorations that she was in a warehouse of sorts and that there were two different rooms there. While she could enter and exit her room at will, there didn't seem to be a way to get out of the warehouse. She knew there had be a way since the strange warlock could come and go as he pleased but it probably had a strong glamour on it. Octavia left her room and found a man out there. He was the first person that she had seen since arriving at the warehouse a part from the strange warlock.

"Bonjour," the man said as Octavia stepped into the room.

"He…," Octavia said her voice trailing off as she recognized the man.

"Octavia, how are you?" the man asked recognizing Octavia as well.

"I am well thanks," Octavia responded, "How are you here?"

"I don't know, one second I was at home and then the next thing I knew I was here," he explained.

"Me too, I think there are things happening here that we don't quite understand," Octavia commented.

"I think the same thing. The man who took me has been in here a few times since I first arrived but he doesn't say much."

"I have only been here a few days, but I am the third warlock to go missing in the last three months."

"There are three of us missing, what is this strangeness?"

"Again I don't know, but I think this has something to do with him wanting access to our powers for some reason."

"That makes sense. When I first saw him in Paris he asked me if I knew of a way to share powers. I told him I didn't but I guess he didn't like that answer and so here I am."

"You were the first to go missing Jean-Paul. Miguel went missing about a month after you did."

"I haven't seen Miguel in a while. Like I said you are the first person that I have seen since I first got here."

"If Miguel isn't here then he must be somewhere else, but I don't know where that would be."

"I don't know either, but maybe the stranger will tell us the next time that he is here."

"We can only hope," Octavia replied.

The two continued to talk for a little bit longer, they were unable to gather further information about where Miguel could have ended up or on where they were. They both tried using their powers but while they could feel them, they were unable to access them. It felt strange to be able to feel their magic but not be able to use it. They imagined that this was part of the strangers plan but they weren't sure how it all fit together with them.

He watched the two warlocks talk and try to figure out what they were doing in the warehouse. He needed them in order for his plan to succeed. The fact that they had a personal connection to Magnus made things even better. He knew Magnus was looking into the disappearance of the missing warlocks, but still wasn't any closer to figuring out where they went or why they were taken. Being able to access their powers was going to work out nicely for him and it would help him when he faced off against Magnus.

The other warlock was being kept at a separate location. He had proven to be a little bit more willing to help him out with his plan. Although this Miguel knew Magnus from earlier days and had been his friend it had been years since they last spoken with each other. The two had had a falling out and Miguel was looking for a way to bring Magnus down, this made him the perfect companion to help him when he finally met Magnus.

Miguel was willing to share his powers with the stranger and would do so when the time was right. He had given Miguel the knowledge that he needed in order to access his powers in this world. It would still take him some time before he was at the same strength that he was in his home world, but it would come when the time was right. The stranger wasn't worried about it happening, but knew that it would all fall into place just as he had planned it.

Learning about Miguel shortly after taking Jean-Paul with him had been lucky. It had taken him just over a month before he had been able to go back to their world, but it had been worth it. He had been able to bring Miguel back with him. Learning about Octavia had taken a little bit longer, but he figured once she learned more of his plan she might be willing to help them out. If not he would still find a way to share powers with both Jean-Paul and Octavia. Their hesitancy wasn't going to stop his plan from moving forward.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Blaine watched as Kurt entered the classroom shortly before the bell rang. His boyfriend had texted him letting him know that he wouldn't be able to meet him before school started because he had something to take care of. He hadn't specified what it was but had mentioned that he would explain it all later. Pulling out his phone he figured he would try to get answers now instead of waiting for the class to be over. It was the only class that they had together in the school day, but he knew that he would see Kurt at lunch and after school at glee club practice.

' _So did you get everything taken care of this morning?' -Blaine_

' _Not quite. There are still things that I have to figure out.' –Kurt_

' _Like what?' –Blaine_

' _I'll explain, but let's just say this has been a very strange morning thus far.' –Kurt_

' _What do you mean by strange?' –Blaine_

' _I met someone this morning who looked like Mike, but isn't Mike. He says he is from another world.' -Kurt_

' _How can he look like Mike, but not be Mike. That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean he is from another world?' –Blaine_

' _I don't know how he looks like Mike, but he does. He isn't Mike though that is for sure. He says that he is from a different world although saying you are from New York doesn't mean you are from a different world.' –Kurt_

' _He said he is from New York?' –Blaine_

' _Yes, but he also said that the New York he was from is not the same New York that I am thinking of.' –Kurt_

' _That's interesting. You'll have to tell me more about it later.' –Blaine_

' _I'll tell you what I can but for right now it isn't all that much. He told me that he would tell Mr. Schue and me more after school. So we will have to wait until then. He is currently in the library and I told him to stay there until I came to check on him.' –Kurt_

' _I'll go with you to check on him at lunch time and hopefully we will learn more after school.' –Blaine_

' _You can come with me at lunch. I figure the more help I can get in helping him find his way back the better. We need to help him find his friend first. He doesn't know where they are, but I imagine we can help as long as they are both here in Lima.' –Kurt_

' _Ok we will start with that and learn his story. We can help him find his friend, but I don't even know where to start looking for him.' –Blaine_

' _We'll figure it out. Thank you Blaine I appreciate your help.' –Kurt_

The two put their phones away before the teacher could catch them. Blaine figured they could talk more after class and start to figure out what they needed to do to help him out. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't lie to him, but to hear talk of different worlds made things a bit stranger and hard to believe. If different worlds did exist then it would mean some of what he had read in books really did exist. He didn't know what, but he was willing to learn more and help this stranger out.

* * *

Alec looked at one of the books that Rachel had left for him to read through. It was one that he had read before so it wouldn't really help to keep his mind off of what was going on. He thought more about the missing warlocks, this time thinking about the one from Barcelona. Magnus had told him a little bit about Miguel. The two had been friends for several years before they had had a falling out. Magnus had told him it had been a difference of opinions. They had wanted to help their fellow warlocks, but didn't agree with the way it was being done. Miguel followed the rules that the council had set up, but he liked to stretch them as best he could. Magnus did his best to follow the rules and live accordingly. He had told Alec that it wasn't always easy, but he wanted his fellow warlocks to be protected and this was the best way at the time.

Alec let his had fall to his parabatai rune, he could barely feel Jace. The rune itself felt different than it had before he had arrived in Lima. He knew there was still a connection between him and Jace, but it felt off somehow. He couldn't really tell what Jace was feeling, but in a way he could. This felt different then when Jace was in a different dimension with Sebastian and he couldn't quite figure out why. Alec knew it had something to do with him being in Lima, but until he figured that out he wasn't going to be able to let Jace know that he was ok.

He wanted to find Magnus and start figuring out how to get back home. He felt this was important and that if they didn't make it home soon something terrible was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he did have the feeling that it had to do with Magnus. There was a reason all the warlocks who disappeared had a connection to Magnus, but he didn't know what that reason was. He would have to share his thoughts with his boyfriend when he found him so they could figure it out. He just had to find his boyfriend first.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jace and the others finished gathering what they needed and headed to Magnus' loft. They weren't sure what they would find but they wanted to be careful. Jace was concerned because although he could somewhat feel that Alec was ok, he didn't know for sure what was going on with his parabatai. He wanted to be able to see him, but had no idea where he was. He knew in his gut that the disappearance of Magnus and Alec was connected to the other missing warlocks.

The four arrived at the loft and immediately went upstairs to Magnus' place. Jace knew that the place had strong wards on it and he was hoping that Clary would be able to get them through the wards with her rune power.

"Are you sure this is where they disappeared from?" asked Clary approaching the door.

"Fairly certain. It makes sense that they left from here. They would have had to come back here after leaving the institute before going to L.A.," explained Jace.

"You're right it does make sense. Magnus' wards are still in place and I don't know if I will be able to get through them. His are the strongest that I have ever seen and I've seen some strong ones over the years," Clary replied studying the door.

"I have faith in you. We have to figure out what happened here and maybe by doing that it will give us an idea on where they are," Jace said standing next to Clary.

"Fray, you've got this," exclaimed Simon coming up behind the two.

"Well let me concentrate and I'll see what I can do," Clary replied turning to face the other three.

Clary studied the door and felt the wards. She knew they were strong and they would be hard to get through but she had to try. She pulled out her stele and put all her thoughts and feelings in creating the unlock rune. She had done this once before with Valentine's ship and knew she had to be careful so it didn't yield the same results. She didn't want to destroy Magnus' apartment but she did to be able to enter it. She focused on what she wanted the rune to do and took a step back. She watched as it lit up and knew that it would work. She could feel it the same as if she had used the rune on herself. Her runes were stronger because of her pure angel blood and at this moment she was grateful for it.

Clary watched at Magnus' wards fell away and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't ruined his apartment in the process. She was proud of herself and knew that she was getting better control over her power. The others approached her as she took a step back. Jace stepped forward to open the door. He hoped that there would be some answers as to where his parabatai and Magnus had disappeared to inside.

They weren't sure what they would find once they entered the apartment but hoped that there would be some clues as to what had happened. Jace wanted to find his parabatai and knew that the search needed to start there. They entered the apartment to start looking around for anything that would help them know where to start looking after they got done at the apartment.

* * *

Miguel knew that he had been brought to Lima for a reason. He had been asked to share his powers with the warlock who had brought him here. He was working on accessing his powers and was starting to feel them more. He hoped that soon he would be able to cast some of his spells and other things that he was known for. He was the High Warlock of Barcelona for a reason and he wanted to be able to show that to the warlock.

Miguel had told him about Magnus and about how powerful he was. He had been friends with Magnus many, many years ago, but they had had a falling out over the way that the council was taking care of other warlocks. He wanted to be able to help his fellow warlocks, but felt stuck behind all of the council's rules and policies. Magnus followed the rules and really did look out for his fellow warlocks, but in Miguel's opinion he wasn't living up to his full potential.

He knew that there were other warlocks here with him in Lima, but he hadn't seen them yet. He had been told by the warlock that he would see them when they agreed to help him with his plan. Miguel didn't know all the details of the plan, but knew that it required a lot of power for him to be able to accomplish it. For now he would work on accessing and using his powers and wait to be told what would be expected of him next.


	20. Chapter 20

**Surprise you get an early update. I have to work tomorrow so I wanted to make sure to get this up today. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Alec wandered around the backstage area in the auditorium. It was going to be a long day for him. He didn't have any one else to talk to and all that he had to keep him occupied were a few books and his thoughts. He could only think about the missing warlocks for so long, he needed to find Magnus and share his thoughts with his boyfriend. He wanted to figure out what the full connection was beside them being connected to Magnus. He knew there was more than what he was seeing, but didn't know what it could be.

He decided to look in the different rooms that were off the stage area. There as a room filled with many different costumes that he figured were used for the Glee club and maybe play productions. He shook his head at some of the costumes, some of them he could see Magnus wearing if they were in a different time and place. The other rooms looked like dressing rooms and others contained set pieces for various productions or glee performances.

Alec had never been in a high school so this was a new experience for him. He wondered a bit what his life would be like if he was a normal high school student. Would he be a member of the glee club or maybe something different? He wasn't sure but there had been many times that he wondered what his life would be like if he were a mundane and could live a life like Clary and Simon had before learning about the shadow world.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts and wanderings when he heard music coming from the front of the auditorium. He figured that Rachel had come back to check on him but had gotten distracted. He slowly made his way back to the front and was surprised by what he saw. He knew Magnus could dance but it had been a while since he had last seen him do so. They had been so busy dealing with the aftermath of what had happened with Sebastian that they hadn't really been able to let loose and relax. It was nice to see him relaxing even if the situation wasn't the most peaceful.

Alec stood watching for a few more moments. He had always enjoyed watching Magnus dance because it allowed him to learn more about his boyfriend than he would have otherwise. He knew that the last few months had been stressful for him and knew that he took the disappearance of the other warlocks personally. He waited for the music to stop before going over to Magnus, he was just glad to know that he was ok and that they could figure out what to do next.

Once the music had stopped he hurried over to his boyfriend. He just wanted to look at him and really know that he was ok. He watched as Magnus came to a stop and took a moment to catch his breath. Alec went to give him a hug and just feel that he was ok.

"I'm so glad that you are ok," Alec said going up to Magnus.

"Of course I'm ok," Magnus said, "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Just with everything going on and I wasn't sure where you were so I wasn't sure if you were ok," Alec explained.

"What do you mean what's going on? I've just been here at school and doing what I need to do to keep up with everything," Magnus replied sounding slightly confused.

"You know what's been going on, it's the reason we were headed to L.A. and we really should figure out how are going to get there."

"I think you might have me confused with someone else. I don't think we are talking about the same thing."

"No I don't think so, Magnus you know who I am."

"Who's Magnus?"

"You are, don't tell me that whatever sent us here did something to your memory?"

"I'm not Magnus and there is nothing wrong with my memory."

"No trust me you're Magnus. I'm pretty sure I would know who my own boyfriend is."

"Boy…what…I really think you have me confused with someone else."

Alec takes a moment to really look at Magnus. He would know him anywhere and is fairly certain that it is his boyfriend standing in front of him. Yeah he is dressed differently than Magnus normally is but that doesn't mean it's not his boyfriend. He could have just needed a change of clothes after they arrived in Lima and that was what he could find. Alec approached Magnus going to give him a hug.

"Uh…what do you think you're doing?" Magnus asked backing away from Alec.

"Trying to give my boyfriend a hug," Alec explained taking a few steps forward.

"Again…I really think you have the wrong person," Magnus said taking a few steps back.

"If I have the wrong person than please tell me who you are," Alec requested.

"My name is Mike Chang and I have no idea who this Magnus person is that you keep referring to."

"Magnus, this isn't funny. I know you've been stressed but this is not the time to joke around. We have a lot of things to do and we really need to get to L.A."

"Ok, if I let you hug me will that convince you that I'm not your boyfriend?"

"I think that would help. I've been really worried about you and I just want to feel your arms around me."

Alec moved forward to give Magnus a hug. He knew that it would help him and maybe give him a little bit of comfort. The whole situation was strange and he just wanted to know that he was ok. He stepped into Magnus' arms and lifted his own arms to surround his boyfriend. The second he felt his arms around him he knew that the boy was telling the truth this wasn't his boyfriend. It felt good, but it didn't feel right. The biggest thing that Alec noticed was the absence of sandalwood, and embrace itself felt different. This wasn't his Magnus and seeing someone who looked like him made him even more worried about where his would be.

"So you said your name was Mike Chang," Alec said stepping back.

"Yes," Mike replied.

"You look my boyfriend but now I know you aren't. You haven't by chance seen someone who looks like you around here?" Alec asked taking a really good look at Mike. "By the way my name is Alec Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you Alec. No I haven't and trust me if I had I would have said something."

"This is really strange and now I really don't know where to even start looking to find him."

"If you want I can try to help you find him. Trust me like I said, if I see someone who looks like me I will definitely let you know."

"I would really appreciate that. I was told that I couldn't leave this auditorium."

"Who told you to stay here?"

"Oh this girl I ran into this morning said her name was Rachel Berry. She said she would help me find Magnus, but so far she hasn't even tried to help."

"I know Rachel, she tends to focus more on herself than helping others. She'll help out if it will benefit her."

"She seemed really sincere, but she also seemed focused on meeting up with some guy named Finn to go over a set list for something called sectionals."

"Of course, she is determined that we will win sectionals again this year and regionals so we can go to nationals. If she was talking to Finn then she was going to pick a set list that would feature their voices the best."

"She did mention something about that. I told her that there are other members on the team and that each of them played an important part on the team. The best teams are only as strong as their weakest members."

"That's pretty good advice, I don't think Rachel will listen to it. If she does that will be a miracle. She did have a point about you staying here though. The best thing will be to start looking for Magnus after school. If he really does look like me than it shouldn't be too hard for me to find something out. I don't know where to start looking, but I will think about it and get back to you if I have any ideas or thoughts. I'll also let you know if I hear anything about something looking like me wandering around."

"Mike thank you so much for being willing to help me. There are things going on at home that we really need to get back and take care of. Please let me know if you hear anything and again I really do appreciate your help. I'll stay here but just let me know if you hear anything."

"I will. I'll also talk to Rachel to see if might know anything more than what you told her this morning. I have to go, but I'll be back to check on you and update you on anything that I find out."

Alec watched Mike leave the auditorium. He felt a little better knowing that there was someone else out there who would be helping him to find Magnus. He figured Mike would have a better chance at finding him since he looked like Magnus. He hoped that either Rachel or Mike would have some news for him when they came to check on him later. For now he would just have to wait until he heard something from either one of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here it is the next chapter in this story. I hope that you enjoy it and I promise we will get to the good stuff soon. There is at least one more character that I want to introduce before we start to figure out how to get Magnus and Alec back to their world. Trust me I know where this is going. If anyone watched tonight's episode of Shadowhunters...oh my goodness. I'm not going to say anything more about the episode, but I really do hope that fall comes sooner rather than later. I need to know what happens next.**

 **Yet again I must say that I do not own either Shadowhunters or Glee but I really wish that I did.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Mike left the auditorium and went in search of Rachel. If she had met Alec that morning then maybe she would have a bit more information than he had given him. He was a little freaked out by knowing that there was someone out there who looked like him. He didn't know what to expect if he were to run into this Magnus person, but figured he would cross that bridge when he got there. He figured since it was between second and third period that Rachel would be in the choir room working on some solo to sing at Glee club that afternoon. He really hoped that she was there if not then he would do his best to find her.

Mike walked to the choir room and saw the girl looking over sheet music. He was glad that Rachel was so predictable at times and this was one of them. He started to walk into the choir room when he was stopped by Kurt.

"What are you doing out of the library and when did you change clothes?" Kurt asked pulling him to a stop.

"What do you? I was never in the library and this is what I've been wearing all day. Are you doing ok Kurt?" Mike inquired turning to look at Kurt.

"Oh…sorry Mike. I thought you were someone else. Don't mind me. I've just had a really strange morning and something tells me it is about to get even stranger," Kurt replied taking a step back.

"You wouldn't be the first person today to mistake me for someone else. Who did you think I was?" asked Mike.

"Just someone that I met this morning. Speaking of I think I'm going to go to the library for a bit if you don't mind," Kurt answered turning to head towards the library.

"Ok sorry. I hope that everything is ok. Do you want me to come to the library with you?"

"No that's ok, I think I'll be fine. If I need help or something I'll let you know."

"If you're sure. I needed to talk to Rachel anyway so I guess I'll just go talk to her."

"Sounds like a good idea. Don't worry Mike I think everything will be ok."

Mike watched Kurt walk away and just shook his head. He was confused by what Kurt had and hadn't told him. Something told him that Kurt knew more than he was saying but he wasn't going to push the boy. He figured that it had something to do with the library, but he would check that out after he talked to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," Mike said walking into the choir room.

"Oh hey Mike," replied Rachel looking up from the sheet music, "What can I help you with?"

"Well I just had a few questions for you actually. Did you run into someone this morning at the Lima Beam?" asked Mike taking a seat at the piano.

"I actually did. He was really focused on finding his friend. He told me what he looks like and come to think of it he might have described you," Rachel answered looking closely at Mike.

"Was his name Alec Lightwood by chance?"

"Yes it was. How did you know?"

"I just met him in the auditorium. I was running through some dance ideas and he came over to talk to me after I got done dancing."

"Makes sense. Is he doing ok?"

"He seems to be doing ok, but really wants to find his friend. He thought that I was him so you saying that he described me was pretty accurate."

"Did he give you his friend's names by chance?"

"He did. He said his name was Magnus, but I didn't get a last name."

"Well at least that gives us something to go on. Not to mention that he thought you were him so that helps get a better idea of what he looks like."

"Very true, I told him that I would help him find his friend. Hopefully with two of us looking with him that will help."

"I hope so. He just seemed really lost when I saw him this morning but maybe finding his friend will help him not seem as lost."

"I think you might be right."

The two talked for a little bit longer before Mike headed to his third period class. He hadn't forgotten what Kurt had said about needing to go to the library, but he would have to check that out later. He wanted to help Alec find his boyfriend and maybe Kurt would be of some help along with Rachel in getting this figured out. He would have to wait until after class was over to either head to the library or to find Kurt and ask him about his strange morning. Mike shook his head and focused on what the teacher was saying for the next hour.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to all who have been reading this story and I hope that you are enjoying it. I know I said I needed to introduce one more character before we started to figure out how to get Alec and Magnus back to their world, but there are two more characters they need to meet before they can figure this out. Keep enjoying and if you feel up to it let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Magnus set the book that he was reading down. He had hoped that it would keep his mind off of Alexander but it didn't seem to be happening. He thought about this strange world that he was in and the things that he knew about it. The thing that was the strangest to him though was the inability to access his magic. He felt as though a part of him was missing and he needed to figure out how to get that missing part back. His magic had been a part of him for as long as he could remember and although it had first brought him tragedy now he could look at it as something good that could help others.

The other thing he realized is that although he felt that there were supernatural aspects to this world they weren't easily apparent. The glamour's were stronger and harder to see to. He knew they were there but try as he might he couldn't see through them. What made this world so different from his? He wasn't sure, but he knew there was a reason he had been brought here and he needed to figure it out before it was too late.

Magnus' thoughts turned to Alexander and he hoped that he was ok. He didn't want imagine anything bad happening to him. Alexander was his happiness now and if he lost that his life wouldn't be what it had become the moment Alexander set foot in it. He smiled to himself when he thought about that fateful night almost two years prior when Alec and his friends had come to his loft looking for his help in retrieving Clary's memories. Alec had made an impression on him from the very first moment and he knew then that his life was going to change in ways that he couldn't even imagine.

Magnus was brought from his thoughts when he heard someone approaching. He hoped that it was Kurt coming to check on him. He knew he had lucked out when he rang the bell at Kurt's house this morning. He imagined that if he rang any of the other bells he would have ended up somewhere else without the knowledge that someone was willing to help him find his way back home.

"Magnus are you doing ok?" Kurt asked walking up to Magnus.

"Yes I'm doing fine. Just thinking about a few things and what makes this world different than mine," Magnus replied looking up Kurt.

"What makes my world different than yours?" Kurt inquired.

"Well the biggest difference that I see is that I can't access magic. If I could then I could have easily found my friend and we would have been on our way to where we needed to go. There is a reason why I am here and I need to figure that out after we find my friend before we can go on our way," Magnus answered.

"What other differences are there?"

"Well like I said there is magic but there are other things that exist in my world that for you would only exist in books. I don't want to say too much before we meet with your teacher later this afternoon, but let's just say the things that you've read about it books really do exist where I come from. I believe they exist here as well, but they are just harder to see here than they are in my world."

"That makes sense. I think that I have heard stories about people seeing things that don't make any sense or doesn't seem like it should exist. The people who tell these stories are thought to be crazy but maybe the best way to get you and friend home is to find someone who believes in what isn't really there but actually is."

"What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense."

"I think I just realized the best way to help you and the best person to help you. I thought it would be Mr. Schuester but if what you are saying is true, and I think it is, then there is someone better who can help you. We will still have to wait until after school but I'm pretty sure that she will help us."

"Who is your friend that you believe can help us?"

"Her name is Brittney, I will warn you she is a little different than most people that you will meet and she sees the world differently than all of us. She is the best person that you will meet and you will want to protect her at all costs. I know that she can help you figure out a way to get back to your world, but I think first we should find your friend and then we can talk to Brittney."

"I don't even know where to start looking for my friend. Thank you again for being willing to help me and to focus on finding my friend first. I guess if you are going to do that then I need to give you a bit more information about him."

"That would help and then I can ask around to see if anyone has seen him or knows anything about him here."

"Well first of all his name is Alexander Lightwood, but prefers to be called Alec. I think I'm the only one who can call him Alexander so I wouldn't recommend you calling him that. He is tall and black hair and the bluest eyes that you will ever see. They are a different blue than yours but just as amazing. He may also look as though he has tattoos all over, but for him they aren't tattoos they are runes that are used to help in fighting demons. He is the best person there is. He always but the needs of others before his own. The happiness of his family and those that he loves is more important than his needs. He has always felt that his own needs aren't important if they mean putting them above someone else."

"Alec sounds like an amazing person and I will do everything that I can do to help you find him."

"He really is a great person and I would do anything to find him."

"Then that is what we will do, we will find Alec and then we will talk to Brittney and figure out how to get you back to your world. I need to get to class but I will check on you at lunchtime and bring you something to eat. Maybe I'll have news for you then about your Alec," Kurt said leaving the library.

Magnus watched him leave and felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He figured that he would be reunited with Alec soon or at least he hoped he would. He really was glad that Kurt was in his corner and was willing to help him. He felt better knowing that they were one step closer to finding a way to get him and Alec home. He hoped that this Brittney that he was talking about would be able to help them. He figured he would have to wait a little bit longer but knew that at least there were a few answers waiting for him at the end of the school day.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

He entered the warehouse hoping to be able to convince the two warlocks to help him with his plan. He needed their power to be able to finish the next steps of his plan. He wanted to be able to travel back and forth between the two worlds without using up all of his power every time that he did. The combined powers of the three warlocks would help him but if he could access Magnus' power. He could hear the two warlocks talking as he drew closer to the main area and stopped to listen to what they were saying before deciding to make his presence known.

"Octavia, I have tried everything to be able to access my powers but I still don't feel them getting any closer to the surface," Jean-Paul said in frustration.

"I feel the same way. I know they are there but I can't seem to get them to work. I'm fairly certain that if we can get them to work we may be able to find a way out of here," Octavia responded looking around the main room.

"How do you think we are going to get out of here when there isn't even a visible entrance to leave this room?" asked Jean-Paul.

"I don't know but I can feel the glamour that is around this place. From what you said earlier there has to be a way in and out of here since he comes back here to check on you. I just feel like if we could gain access to our powers somehow, than maybe we could find a way out of here and figure out where we are."

"Makes sense, but he is very careful when he comes in and out of the building and I don't ever see him enter. It is almost like he just appears all of a sudden. Also he always seems to come from a different part of the building when I see him. I think he does that so I don't predict him and figure out where the entrance is."

"I guess that just means we have to really pay attention when he comes in so we can take a guess on where the door is."

"That sounds like a good plan and we will have to really look for it or even try to have some sort of idea where entrance is. We'll have to be careful though so he doesn't suspect that we are trying to find a way out of here."

"Well we can keep talking about this, but I don't think there is much more to say at the moment," stated Octavia.

The two let their conversation drop for the moment. She knew that they could finish the conversation later and maybe if the stranger came over than maybe she could learn more about why the two of them were there. She didn't know where Miguel was being help but something told her that even if he was there he wouldn't do anything to help them get out of there. She had a feeling that he was working with the mysterious warlock to accomplish his plan.

* * *

The four entered Magnus' apartment and started to look around. Izzy couldn't see anything out of place but the place felt a little different than it normally did. She was worried about her brother and Magnus and really hoped that they would be ok wherever they were. Jace looked around the living room area hoping to find something that would clue them in on where the two had gone. He couldn't see anything but like Izzy something felt different.

"Jace, I'm not seeing anything that could tell us where they went," Izzy said slowly turning around in the room.

"Same here Iz. The room feels different but I can quite put my finger on why," Jace said heading to where Magnus kept some of his books. He could feel something there but wasn't sure what it could be.

"I can tell where he created his portal for them to go to L.A. but it seems like there may have been a spell attached to go off when the portal opened to send them elsewhere. I can only tell so much from the rune I am using, but if we were to call in Catarina she may be able to tell us more," Clary explained deactivating the rune she was using.

"Makes sense. I don't know if Catarina will help us but it is worth a shot," Jace said looking at Clary.

"If we are going to need to call Catarina then we will need to contact her and ask for help. I don't know if she will help us, but she might do it to contact," mentioned Clary. "We want to be careful on how much we move things about. Magnus knows where everything goes and he will be able to tell if something is out of place."

"No moving too much around got it," stated Simon.

The four continued to look around but didn't get much more than what Clary had already told them. Jace knew they would have to contact Catarina soon if they wanted her to help them. Hopefully if Catarina helped them that would get them one step closer to finding Magnus and Alec.


	24. Chapter 24

**We are getting closer to Magnus and Alec finding each other again, but aren't there quite yet. They will figure out how to get back to their world soon, but it is not going to easy and there will be things they need to figure out with the help of those they meet in Lima before they can leave. I hope that you are enjoying this story and I really am enjoying writing it. Keep reading and enjoying.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

The remainder of the school day passed quickly for both Magnus and Alec. They had both been checked up on by those who knew they were there and wanted to help them. Magnus was looking forward to meeting this Brittney and hoped that she really would be able to help him find a way back home. He kept feeling that they needed to get back soon or else something terrible would happen. He wasn't sure what it would be but he just knew it wouldn't be good for any of them.

He was still worried about the missing warlocks and where they were. He figured they were here in Lima as well but he didn't even know where to start looking for them either. The situation was out of his control and he didn't like feeling out of control. Magnus liked being able to control his surroundings and what was going on in his life. Not being able to access his magic also made him nervous and he hoped that he would be able to figure out what was going on with that as well.

Magnus waited patiently for Kurt to come get him from the library. He hoped that now that the school day had ended he would be able to get some answers to how to get back to his world and be able to find Alexander. He needed to know that his boyfriend was ok and that nothing had happened to him.

"Magnus are you ready for this?" Kurt asked as he entered the library.

"I've been ready since you talked to earlier about having found someone to help us," Magnus answered walking towards Kurt.

"Well then I guess we should get started. We'll be heading to the choir room again. I figured that might be the best place to start and Brittney will meet us there," Kurt explained.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm ready to start moving forward and figure out what is going on. I hope that your friend will have some idea on what I need to do in order to get home," Magnus said.

"I think she will but like I said she is a little different so don't be alarmed about the way that she sees the world," Kurt replied as they headed to the choir room.

The two headed towards the choir room and hopefully some answers that would help solve the mystery of how to get Magnus home to his world. They were so focused on where they were going that they didn't see the slushies until they were all over them. Kurt gasped at the cold of the icy beverage. He sighed and took a moment to look at the football players who had thrown the slushies at them. Magnus stopped short and looked down at the drink that was covering him. He had never felt so cold before and didn't know that a drink could be as cold as this one. The food coloring wouldn't come out of his clothes any time soon.

"Magnus I am so sorry, this shouldn't have happened. I should have been paying closer attention to make sure this didn't happen," Kurt exclaimed looking at Magnus.

"Wait you mean this happens on a daily basis?" Magnus asked.

"Well…yes. I'm not exactly the most popular person here and the jocks think this is the best way to remind me that they are better than I am," Kurt explained changing directions. "Come on let's go get this washed out. I don't think your clothes can be saved but we are about the same size and I have a couple of changes of clothes in my locker that we can use."

"Kurt you do know this isn't right? I mean what happened shouldn't be normal and you shouldn't have to keep a change of clothes in your locker for when it does happen," Magnus said following Kurt to his locker.

"I know it isn't right but no matter how often I or the other glee club members go to the principal he doesn't do anything about it."

"Well maybe I can help with that. I want to help you with this since you are helping me find my back to my world."

"I would appreciate it but let's focus on getting you back to your world and then you can help me after all this is over."

"I'll hold you to that."

The two stopped at his locker for the change of clothes and headed to the closest restroom to wash the dye from slushies off. Magnus thought about what Kurt had said about the slushies being a daily occurrence for him. He couldn't believe that someone as great as Kurt dealt with this on a continual basis. He wanted to be able to help him and he had been helped and would do what he could before he left to show his appreciation to the boy who had been willing to help him a virtual stranger. He was grateful for his kindness and knew this was something that he could do for him.

The quickly washed up and changed clothes and then headed to the choir room which was filled with almost all the members of the glee club. Kurt had been hoping to get there before everyone else so they could talk to Brittney before everyone got there. He wasn't sure how to explain Magnus and knew that everyone would think he was with Mike. Their similar looks still threw him off, but after spending the day talking to Magnus he was able to see how the two were different and hoped that the others would see that as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There are some interesting things that happen. We will get an explanation soon from Magnus and Alec about where they are from but I thought this would be fun to add to the story. So again I hope that you enjoy.**

 **I will be going out of town this weekend and will not be doing my second update of the week. I will post again on Saturday of next week. Sorry about the stretch between updates but I will do my best to update Saturday of next week. Keep enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Alec heard the bell ring signaling the end of the school day. He had spent the day listening to bell go off numerous times and when Rachel had come to bring him something to eat he had asked her about them. He was curious because he had never attended a public school so he wouldn't have known what they meant. His day had gone by faster with both Rachel and Mike checking on him and giving him someone to talk to.

Mike had told him that he hadn't seen who liked him during the day but he still kept an eye out. Rachel had told him when she came by after lunch that she would come to get him after the final bell rang so they could start looking for Magnus. He wanted to find him as soon as possible and really hoped that it would be soon.

"Alec are you ready to go?" Rachel asked coming behind him.

"I've been ready since we got here this morning," Alec replied handing Rachel the books she had left him.

"I thought about after I stopped by earlier and I think the best way to help you find your friend is to ask my other friends for help. I figure the more people who are looking for him the better and the sooner you will be able to find him," Rachel explained as they started to walk out of the auditorium.

"So where are we headed then?" inquired Alec.

"We are headed to what is known as the choir room. The glee club meets there after school and they may have seen your friend or heard about someone who is new to Lima," Rachel said.

"Why would your friends be willing to help me?"

"Well they might not be, but I figured I could ask them and we could go from there."

"Makes sense. I hope that they will be willing to help because I really need to find Magnus and we need to figure out how to get back home."

"Don't worry we will find him. Even if my friends won't help, you still have help in the form of Mike and myself."

"Thank you and I really appreciate it."

The two headed to the choir room. Rachel really hoped that the members of New Directions would be willing to help Alec find his friend. She figured they would be willing to help especially when they saw how important his friend was to him. She imagined that Kurt would at least be willing to help. She had been wanting to talk to him about it throughout the day but every time she would go to talk to him he would disappear. She hadn't really seen him and that was strange for her because she normally talked to him regularly throughout the day.

She knew that he would be at glee rehearsal so she knew she could talk to him then. Rachel checked to make sure that Alec was still following her. Alec was following slowly behind Rachel. Even though he had walked to the school earlier it was still a strange experience to him. He observed the other students as they we were leaving the school or heading to various after school activities. He didn't know what they would be doing but they all seemed excited to be headed to where they were going. Some of them travelled in groups and others were by themselves, but the majority had a smile on their faces.

Alec stopped for a second as he saw Mike approaching them. It still threw him for a loop when he saw the boy. He couldn't get over how similar he was in looks to Magnus. The one thing that told him that this wasn't his Magnus, besides the difference in their hugs, was his eyes. Alec missed seeing his gold and green eyes that told him he was a warlock when Magnus let his guard down. He had gotten used to seeing them when they were at the loft.

Mike approached them and walked the rest of the way to the choir room with them. By the time they got there most of the group was already in the room. Mike stopped short when he saw what was happening on the other side of the room.

"Mike are you ok?" asked Rachel coming to stand next to her friend.

"Uh…I don't know," Mike whispered pointing across the room.

"Who is Tina kissing if that's not you?" Rachel inquired.

"That would be my boyfriend," Alec replied watching the two.

"Your boyfriend? You mean this the friend that we have been looking for?" Rachel asked.

"Yes he would be the friend that I am looking for," Alec replied not taking his eyes off of what was happening.

* * *

Magnus and Kurt entered the choir room and came to a complete stop when Magnus was approached by an Asian girl. She quickly walked up to him with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and before she knew what was happening she was putting her arms around him to give him a hug. He knew he had never seen this girl before but he wasn't sure how to step back without making things weird. The next thing he knew while he was trying to decide how to handle the situation the girl went from hugging him and started kissing him.

Magnus was in shock. Why would this strange girl be kissing him and how did he get her to stop without her slapping him in the face. He had been in situations like this before, but not since he had started dating his Alexander. He knew that Alec was it for him and while he could admire a beautiful girl and a good looking guy, he wasn't going to sabotage his relationship with Alec by letting it go beyond looking.

"Um…would you care to tell me why your boyfriend is kissing my girlfriend?" Magnus heard a voice ask.

"I think it would be better to ask why your girlfriend is kissing my boyfriend," Magnus heard another voice ask and this one he knew as well as he knew his own.

"I couldn't tell you but I think it would be a good idea to separate them and figure out what is going on," the first voice said.

"I agree with that," Magnus heard Alec said.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss and looked at the girl. He thought she was a good looking girl, but she wasn't his Alexander that was for sure. He turned around and looked to the other side of the room. He stopped when he saw Alec standing there with a short brunette girl and a tall Asian boy. He had never been so glad to see Alexander in his life. He knew that at least now that he had found Alec the rest would fall into place. He started to walk toward him when he was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" the voice asked from behind him.

"Tina I can explain or at least I can try to explain," Kurt said coming to stand beside Magnus.

"Well someone better start explaining because I am really confused," Tina said looking between Magnus and Mike.

"How about if we all take a seat and then we can let Kurt and his friend explain what is going on," Mr. Schuester suggested as he entered the room.

"I think that is a good idea," Rachel agreed walking into the room with Alec and Mike.

"So no one is going to mention the fact that Mike one is standing over there with a fine piece of male eye candy and Mike two was caught kissing his girlfriend," Santana said as she took a seat. "I mean this is the best thing to happen glee club in a long time and no one wants to talk about it."

"It's not that we don't want to talk about it, I think we do but it is going to take time to explain and Mike two as you called him will have more answers then I will," Kurt explained as he went to stand next to Magnus.

"Very true, there is an explanation and I would like to give it, but I don't want to have to repeat myself," Magnus replied.

Mr. Schuester asked the glee club members to take a seat again and took one himself. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy and he didn't know how much of it they were going to believe. The best thing would be to let the two explain and take things from there. He knew that they wouldn't get anything done to prepare for sectionals but maybe that would turn out to be a good thing if it help them to focus on something other than the upcoming competition.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here you go the next chapter in the story. Hopefully Catarina can help them figure out where Magnus and Alec went. Who do you think the mysterious warlock is? Only time will tell and you will find out soon enough. Hope you enjoy and there will be more come Tuesday. I enjoyed my break but I'm excited to give you the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Jace took a step out of Magnus' living room. He wanted to call Catarina and see if she could come check Magnus' loft to see if she could figure anything out. He was worried about his parabatai and wanted some answers on what had happened and where he had gone. The last time he had been separated from his parabatai for any length of time had been when he had been in another dimension with Sebastian. He hadn't been himself at the time but he wouldn't want to be separated from Alec again and not be able to rely on his parabatai to help him through. He shook his head and took out his phone to call Catarina to come help them.

"Hello shadowhunter, what can I help you with?" Catarina asked as she answered the phone.

"Well I need your help with something at Magnus' loft. He left earlier today with Alec to go to L.A. to investigate the disappearance of the high warlock there. I received a call from Julian that Magnus and Alec never made it to the institute there after they left here. We know that they went back to his loft before leaving but while Clary can tell that he created a portal and there seems to be some sort of spell attached to it we don't know anything else. We were hoping that you would be able to help us out and maybe tell us what spell was used on Magnus' portal," Jace explained pacing the hallway.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Please make sure to try to preserve the area surrounding where Magnus opened the portal. The more we can find out about this spell that may have been attached to the portal the more we may be able to tell where Magnus and Alec went. I want to remind you though that although we may be able to figure that out, we might not be able to get to them. They may have to be the ones to figure out how to get back to us," Catarina explained gathering what she would need to take to Magnus'.

"Thank you so much. We will be waiting for you. I hope that we can figure this out and figure out where our friends disappeared to," Jace replied.

"I will be there soon and thank you for calling me," Catarina said.

Jace hung up the phone and headed back into Magnus' loft to let the others know that Catarina would be there soon to help them. He felt a little better knowing that she was willing to help them even if it was to find her friend. He knew that she didn't feel much love towards the shadowhunters, but at least she was willing to help out.

* * *

He entered the warehouse to check on Octavia and Jean-Paul. He hoped that by leaving the two of them in the warehouse for a while without a way out would help them come over to his line of thinking. He needed their help and access to their powers in order to complete his plan. He wanted to be able to overpower Magnus and knew that they were the key to doing that. He already had Miguel on board because of the other warlocks' feelings towards Magnus. Though the two had been close in the past they had had a falling out over something and weren't on the best of terms after that.

Jean-Paul had been a close friend and mentor to Magnus for years and had taught him quite a bit about using his powers to help those around him. He knew this from what Jean-Paul had told him and he had also been told that he wouldn't be able to overpower the other warlock. He didn't want to hear that and knew that if what he said was true that he would need more power. This is why he had searched out the other warlocks he needed as much power as possible to make his plan work.

"I hope that you two have had time to reconsider what I talked to you about," he said entering the main room of the warehouse.

"I've thought about it and I don't want to help you," Octavia responded.

"I don't think you understand, you don't really have much of a choice. I guess I should explain myself more clearly. You will be helping me if you want to get back to your world. You are considered the most powerful warlocks in your respective cities and I need access to those powers to help me achieve my goals," he explained walking around the two of them.

"Why is our power so important to you? I'm sure that you could any other warlocks' power just as easily as our own," inquired Jean-Paul.

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out. Once you agree to help me have access to your powers then I would be more willing to share more of my plans with you," he answered looking at the two.

"How can we trust you if you aren't willing to let us know what you would be using our power for?" asked Octavia.

"You'll just have to work on faith and know that what I am doing is for the good of those around me," he responded.

Octavia and Jean-Paul took a moment to think about this. They wanted to know what their powers were being used for, but it seemed like the only way they were going to get any answers would be if they help the warlock with his plan. If he said it was for the good of those around him, then maybe they could trust him and know that what they were doing would benefit many other people.

"Please give us more time to think about this. We want to know that we are doing is a good thing. This isn't a decision that can be made lightly," Octavia replied.

"I will give you until the end of the day to decide. I can't wait much longer or I will lose this opportunity," he said.

"We will have our answer for you by the end of the day then," responded Jean-Paul.

He would take what he would get. He hoped that their answer would be in the affirmative. Miguel had told him that it would be easier to use their powers if they helped willingly. If they refused to help him, he would have to use his other option to get their powers. He didn't want to do that because it wouldn't be as powerful, but it would still get him the amount of power he needed to do what he wanted to do. He would come back at the end of the day and hope that their answer would be one that he wanted to hear.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Magnus stood at the front of the choir room with Kurt and Alec. He hadn't imagined that seeing Alec again would involve him kissing someone else. He hadn't meant to kiss the Asian girl, it was more like she had kissed him. It was different than kissing Alec and he didn't want to experience that again. He hadn't kissed anyone else since the start of his relationship with Alec. He didn't want to be with anyone else if they weren't Alec and this made it even clearer than it had been before. He reached for Alec's hand to feel the connection that he hadn't felt since they had arrived in Lima. The strength of their relationship would help him get through this and hopefully help them get back to their world. Alec squeezed his hand giving him the go ahead to start talking.

"So are we going to get this explanation started or what?" asked Santana.

"Well I'm just trying to gather my thoughts before I started. There is a lot to say and I don't know how much of it you are going to believe. Our story is a bit out there, but it is the truth," Magnus started looking around the room.

"Well then you best get started, I don't want to be here all afternoon," Santana stated.

"Santana give it a rest. Trust me the story that they are going to share sounds crazy but the little bit that I've head I believe," Kurt responded looking at Santana.

"Look everyone, out of those of you that we have met you have all been really helpful. We know that the little bit we have told the few of you is hard to believe but it is the truth. The biggest thing and what we should start with is the fact that we are from a different world. We are from a world that has magic and demons. That is the simplest explanation but also the hardest. I know that in this world magic and demons don't really exist. In our world they do. Demons are a menace and they attack innocent people. There is a group of people known as Nephilim or Shadowhunters who fight demons. They protect humans from being preyed on by demons and use the blood of the angels to help them in their fight against demons. Alec is a Shadowhunter and the strange marks on his arms are runes that help in fighting against demons.

"Demons are able to have children through human women. Most women don't know that they are carrying a child of a demon until after the child is born. Most warlocks, the children of demons, have a mark that identifies them as a demon. I am a warlock although I can't access my magic here. There also exists vampires, werewolves, and faeries. I know that this is a lot to take in but Alec and I need to get back to our world because there are things happening that we need to help take care of.

"Three warlocks have gone missing in the last year and I have been investigating their disappearances. The last warlock went missing from the Los Angeles of our world and we were on our way to investigate it. Someone we ended up here in Lima and I think whoever is behind the disappearances of the warlocks also had someone to do with this. The most we have been able to figure out is that the person connected to these disappearances is a warlock as well. We aren't sure how they are overpowering strong warlocks, but that is what we are trying to figure out," Magnus explained taking moment to take a breath.

"If you are a warlock then why don't you use your magic to get back to your world? If there is magic here then you should be able to use it. It doesn't make any sense to me," Rachel inquired looking at them.

"Rachel things work differently here then they do in our world. My runes are still visible here but I can't use them like I do at home. I know that there is power here in this world but the glamour of the strange is hard to overcome and see through. I have a rune that allows me to see through a glamour but it doesn't work here. I can feel it trying to work but it doesn't work here. I would imagine the same thing is true for Magnus' magic. He can probably feel it, but he can't access it. I have gotten so use to being able to use my runes to help me in situations that I encounter and not being able to is almost like I am missing a limb.

"There are things that are harder to explain but easier to believe when you can see it. I know this is hard to believe but like Magnus said what we are saying is the truth. We can't show you any proof because the only way to do so would be us using what we can't actually use here," Alec responded looking at Magnus.

"I think they are telling the truth. The dolphin and his almost dolphin are from a different world. I feel like there is a way that we can help them and I think we should do what we can to help them. It isn't going to be easy especially since you won't believe what I am going to say but there is someone here who can help them get back to their world. We just have to convince this individual to help us," Brittany explained walking to the front of the choir room.

"Britt we talked about this, you can't share this with anyone. I know you live in your own special world but this isn't the time to let us into your world," Santana said looking at Brittany.

"Santana I think this is the time for me to share and let others into my world. Their world needs to be saved and Magnus is the key to saving that world. The longer he stays here the harder it is going to be for them to get back and pretty soon they won't be able to get back. Their world needs them and we need to help them," Brittany exclaimed.

"Ok then we need to know what you know Brittany," Kurt said.

"I don't know where to start but I need to get something first before I start my own explanation," Brittany said leaving the choir room.

The others watched her leave in disbelief. They couldn't quite believe everything that had been said in the last little bit and even if they did they didn't know what to do. The two men standing at the front of the room had told them that the things they had read about in stories were actually true in the world that they were from. Brittany had essentially said the same thing and apparently the world that she lived in most of the time was actually a real place and not just a figment of her imagination. It was a lot to take in and they would have to take it in and believe it if they were going to help the two get back to their world as soon as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Brittany walked down the hall hardly believing what was happening. She had spent her life being ridiculed and called stupid because she saw the world a little differently than others. She hadn't asked for this life, but at least she had the support of her best friend and the other members of the glee club. They might not always understand what she said and they may take it with a grain of salt, but they were still there for her. She knew that letting them into her world was going to be hard but she needed to do it if Magnus and Alec were to return to their world. They needed to return she had felt it from the moment the two had been in the choir room together. They were needed in their world and it depended on them. They may not realize it but they were the key to the missing warlocks from their world.

She headed to her locker to grab the necklace that her mother had given her when she was younger. She had been told to keep it safe and that it would be needed at the right moment. She hadn't understood at the time what her mom had been saying but she did everything that she could to keep it safe. The fairy necklace had always made her feel safe in a world that didn't make the most sense to her and it made her feel connected to something, what she didn't know. All she knew was that the necklace was important and that it would help Magnus and Alec to return to their own world. There were still other things that they needed, but the necklace was part of it.

She quickly grabbed the necklace out of her locker and headed back the choir room. She didn't know how explain what she knew or the fact that she was part of the strange world the two had spoken of. It had been a large part of what made her different and although she was proud of it, it also made it hard for her to fit in sometimes. Brittany knew that others said unkind things about her behind her back regardless of the fact that she was a Cheerio. She may not always be the brightest or smartest person out there, but it still hurt that others would say such things. She had felt safe in glee club from the very first meeting and she wanted to remain a part of that. She hoped that the things she shared with them wouldn't change that now.

"Britt are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked coming up behind her.

"Tana I need to do this. There is something about these two that is telling me that I need to help them. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I really need to," Brittany replied leaning back into Santana.

"I'm just afraid that they aren't going to respond like you think they will. This is a lot for anyone to take in and you combine it with what they have already been told it is going to blow their minds," Santana explained.

"I understand that but this is really important and they need to get back to their world as soon as possible. There are forces at work here that I don't quite understand but they need to be back in their world to stop it. I think it started here, but it has to be finished there. There is a reason why they were brought here and a reason why we are meeting them. We have to help them and that means letting everyone into my world for a little bit," Brittany replied looking at Santana.

"If you feel like this is what you need to do then I won't stop you. I will be there for you every step of the way," Santana said.

"I know you have been my protector since freshman year and I know that no matter what happens I am in good hands with you," Brittany said taking a step back from Santana.

"Well if you really are sure about this then we better get started on your explanation. I know that our friends are good people so hopefully this won't weird them out too much. I don't know how you are going to convince her to help but I know you will find a way."

"I'm not going to convince her to help. That is going to be up to Magnus. I think he will have a better chance of convincing her than I will."

The two walked back to the choir room with the pinkies linked. Brittany had opened up to Santana about her world shortly after the two had become friends. She knew that she could be trusted and ever since she had been her protector. She felt that she was able to navigate the world better with Santana by her side and that made things a little easier for her. She didn't know what she would have done without her best friend by her side all these years. When things had really started to change after she started high school she knew that it was only going to get harder. She knew that at some point she was going to have to share how different she was from those around her. She wasn't scared to share it now, she knew that her friends would come through and that they would be there for her no matter what.

They arrived at the choir room quickly and Brittany took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth but for once she wasn't nervous. She had a feeling that everything would work out the way that it was meant to work out. Even though she was taking a huge leap of faith, she knew she would land on her feet.


	29. Chapter 29

**Well here it is, the next chapter in this story. We are getting close to figuring out what is going on and how to get our boys home. Our Lima friends are going to play a large part in helping them out, especially Brittany if you hadn't already guessed. I hope you keep enjoying this story and thank you to those who are following the story and have left reviews. They at least let me know someone out there is reading this. Just to let you know I am changing my updating schedule for this fic. Instead of updating twice a week, on Tuesday and Saturday, I will now only do one update a week on Saturdays. So again enjoy and there will be more next Saturday.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Catarina arrived at Magnus' loft shortly after getting off the phone with Jace. She was concerned about what could have happened to her friend. She knew that he was worried about the disappearance of the other warlocks. With a third one missing she knew that he would be even more invested in figuring out what was happening. The warlock community was close especially since many of them had known each other for centuries, but to be behind the disappearance of others in the community was hard to believe. She didn't want to think that another warlock would wish one of them harm and hoped that the missing warlocks would come back safely.

Catarina understood Magnus' desire to help find them and she knew he wouldn't stop until he found them. She just hoped that his disappearance didn't have anything to do with the other warlocks, but she didn't think that was the case. There was something more going on than just warlocks going missing, they just hadn't been able to connect everything together yet. She didn't think that finding the other warlocks was going to solve the problem. There was more going on that they didn't understand. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and knocked on the door to Magnus' loft. She knew her help would be critical to helping find Magnus and the other warlocks, Catarina just wasn't sure how to find them.

"Catarina, thank you so much for coming," Jace said as he opened the door.

"Of course, I would do anything to help Magnus. I know that these disappearances have been bothering Magnus so if I can help I want to," Catarina explained entering the apartment.

"Clary was able to locate where they disappeared from. She says that there seems to have been some sort of interference with the portal but was unable to tell what exactly. We were hoping that you might be able to tell us," Jace replied walking into the living room.

"I'll do my best, but I don't know what I'll be able to tell you. I need to examine the area and hope that there are still enough traces of magic to be able to tell me what is going on," Catarina remarked going over where Clary was standing.

"Catarina, I know Jace told you what I had figured out from my runes, but I was hoping you would be able to tell us more. This is where he created the portal and you can tell there is a presence of something else, but that is all I could get. I'm not able to tell more than that, but we were hoping you could," Clary stated showing Catarina the area.

"I'll do what I can and thank you for calling me. I know Magnus would want me to do what I could to help. He is concerned about the missing warlocks and if he can't be here to help he would want someone to," Catarina explained.

Catarina pulled out what she would need to examine the area. She wasn't sure what she would find and wasn't entirely sure that she would find anything that would be helpful. She felt her magic come to the surface and used it to feel around the area. She wasn't as talented as Magnus in looking for different magical signatures, but she could find them if she took her time. Catarina could feel Magnus' signature, that was easy it was all over the apartment. She could also faintly feel her signature. She knew it would be there since she came over to help Magnus with spells and potions from time to time. She kept searching and sorting out the various signatures from the warlocks that she knew.

Catarina stopped up short when she came upon a signature that she wasn't familiar with. She knew this was the one that she was searching for. Catarina could tell that it was different from the others in that she didn't know it, but also because it felt different. Every warlocks' magical signature had a feeling to it depending on what it was being used for. If they were using their magic to help others' it felt warm whereas if they were using it to create a potion you would feel safe. The different feelings varied depending on the warlock and how much power they had.

The signature of the strange warlock felt menacing and she knew that wherever Magnus was he was in serious trouble. This warlock had intentionally changed Magnus' portal to bring him closer to him. He hadn't been able to adjust enough to bring him directly to him, but he was at least in the same world as the warlock now. Catarina had to hope that the warlock wouldn't find Magnus before he could figure out a way to get back here. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before turning to face the four Shadowhunters. This explanation wasn't going to go over well but knew they would do what they could to help Alec and Magnus find their way back here.

"Magnus and Alec are not in this world any longer. I don't mean that to sound like they are dead because they are not. I just mean that they aren't in our world any longer. I don't know how much you know about the different worlds that exist or if you knew they existed," Catarina stated looking at the others.

"What are you saying?" Jace asked feeling slightly confused.

"What I am saying is that there was a spelled attached to Magnus' portal that changed the destination of where they were going. This strange warlock is strong, but also crafty. He knew that if he had tried to take Magnus in the same way as the other warlocks, people would get suspicious. He had to do this in a way that people wouldn't figure out. From what I can tell from his signature is that he has the potential to be a powerful warlock, but in his world that isn't going to be possible. In his world he may have magic, but it isn't easy for him to access it.

"He would need the help of a few warlocks willing to share their powers with him to unlock the rest of his powers. Sharing powers is not easy and you have to have a connection with the warlock you are sharing powers with. I don't know how he is going to create such a connection, but I know it will happen. Magnus is in danger and we won't be able to travel there to help him. I need to do some research here to figure out how we can help him, and Alec get back here. Them being back here is the key to defeating this guy. I will try to find a way for us to communicate with them at least but that may take me some time and we don't much of that," Catarina explained.

"How were you able to tell all of that from a simple spell?" inquired Simon.

"The warlock put a lot of his thoughts into the spell and they were still here. Magnus and Alec haven't been gone for very long, so his signature is still strong and the stronger the remaining signature the more you can learn about the warlock casting the spell or making the potion. We put a bit of ourselves into each spell or potion we create and so we leave that part of us behind as well. It is usually what we are thinking or feeling at the time that we created the spell or potion. Magnus is very good at not leaving a lot of himself behind, but he has had years of practice in doing this, so he is very aware of what he is thinking or feeling," Catarina replied.

"That was more than we were expecting to find out, but it definitely helps," Jace remarked.

"I'm going to need some time to figure out where exactly Magnus and Alec went. I'm at least able to narrow it down to three different worlds, but it is still going to take me a bit to figure out the exact one. All the different worlds have magic in some form or another, but only three of them don't have easy access to it," Catarina said.

"Well I guess we'll leave you to it and let you search for where they went exactly. We learned more than we thought we were going to. Thank you so much for your help and let us know what you find out. We need to get back to the institute and let Julian know what we have learned," Jace remarked.

"Clary, I could use your help so if it is ok with Jace I would appreciate it if you stayed behind," Catarina stated before they could all leave.

"Of course, I'm willing to stay. This is important, and we need to do what we can to get our friends back safely," Clary said looking at Jace.

"Yes stay, and again just keep us posted of what is going on," Jace said.

Jace and the others left Magnus' loft feeling a little better about the situation. There were still things to be figured out their friends to be located but at least they had at least had a starting place of where to look.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

He walked quickly to his apartment, he needed to talk to Miguel about the next step of his plan. He wanted to make sure that everything was in place and knew that Miguel was critical for the next part. He wanted to make sure that Octavia and Jean-Paul would be on board with helping him and figured that Miguel would help to get them decide to help him.

"Hello sir, I was expecting you back sooner," stated Miguel as he entered the room.

"I was planning on it, but I had some things that I needed to take care of before I could come back," he answered.

"What did you need to take care of?" Miguel asked watching him set his things down.

"I stopped by the warehouse to talk to Octavia and Jean-Paul again to see where they were at in deciding to help me."

"What did they have to say?"

"They are thinking about it and are supposed to, get back to me by the end of the day with their decision."

"Do you think they are going to help you?"

"I don't know and I think that I can use your help in convincing them to help me. You may be able to help them see the bigger picture and help to see that doing this is the right thing to do."

"I'll do my best but they are stubborn, just as stubborn as Magnus. They aren't going to take kindly to me helping you no questions asked."

"You are willing to help me and I appreciate that. I need just a bit more power to be able to accomplish what I need to do and their power will help with what I need to do."

"I understand that and you don't have to convince me again, but I would like to know a little bit more of your plan and what you are hoping to accomplish."

"All in good time Miguel. If you can get Octavia and Jean-Paul to agree to help me then I will give you the full details of the plan. I don't want to give everything away, but let's just say I am trying to get someone's attention and hopefully this will all work out to get his attention."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind when I talk to them. I won't mention the you wanting to get someone's attention part though. I know that won't go over well with them. They don't like to use their power for attention and try to stay under the radar. I'll figure something out to convince them and they will be onboard before you know it."

"Thank you so much Miguel. This will change things in my world and in your world. I think that all the warlocks here should have easy access to their magic and they don't. It is like they are missing a part of themselves and they don't even know it. I didn't know it until I happened to stumble upon your world and felt my magic. It took me awhile to get back to your world and learn to access my magic."

"I understand what you are saying but remember not everyone will want to have access to that magic. It can be scary and you are responsible for the choices that you make in using your magic. I'm just going to warn you to be careful and don't let yourself get caught before your plan succeeds. What you are doing borders on dark magic and while I don't have an issue with using that on occasion there are others who do and Octavia and Jean-Paul happen to be two of those people. I will do my best to make what you are doing seem like it is a good thing and will help people, but it will take some convincing on my part to do so."

"Well see that you convince them, they are a key part of my plan succeeding and it helps that you all know Magnus. He will want to help his friends especially since he knows who you all are. I know that he will want to help even you Miguel because from what you have told me he will do anything to help his friends. He might not consider you a friend any more but you are still important to him and he will help you."

"That is true, but before you worry about that, lets get Octavia and Jean-Paul on the same page with helping you."

"I will leave you to it then. You know where the warehouse is and how to get in correct."

"Yes, I know where it is and I know how to get in. I have a bit of access to my powers and should be able to get in."

"You should get going if you are going to convince them."

"Of course, sir. This will work out and they will agree to help you I promise."

Miguel exited the apartment and headed towards the warehouse. He wasn't sure how he was going to get them to agree, but he would think of something along the way and hoped that it would work. He understood where the warlock was coming from and it was hard for him not having access to his powers. He couldn't imagine living his whole life like that. He felt as though a part of him was missing and although he had some access to it now, it would be better when he had full access to his powers. He hoped that the warlock succeeded in what he was trying to accomplish and didn't get caught before he could achieve it.

What the warlock was wanting to do bordered on dark magic and had only been done a handful of times. He had read about sharing powers, but the extent to which he was going to share powers with three different warlocks was unheard of. He had shared his powers with one other warlock but never more than that and they had had a good connection between the two of them. He had thrown it all away for a difference of opinion but he wouldn't change anything that he had done up to that point. Meeting the strange warlock had been a stroke of luck and he would hopefully be able to accomplish what he needed to while also aiding the warlock in his plans.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Brittany took a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew that what she was about to share was going to change the way her friends looked at her, but it was important if they were going to help Alec and Magnus get back to their world. She had lived in a different world her entire life and people didn't understand that. She saw things differently than they did and because of that many people thought she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Santana had always been there for her and helped to make things easier for her. Brittany didn't think that her friends would make fun of her, but she still needed a moment before she told them about her world.

Brittany felt Santana come up behind her and knew that she could do this. Santana gave her the strength to do what she needed to do and to overcome her fears. She took the necklace out and looked at it one last time, she knew that Magnus would need this to help him find his way back to his world. She wasn't sure how it would work but she knew that it would.

"Ok, I know you guys are wondering what I meant when I said that I believed Magnus and Alec. I know that I am a bit different but there is a reason for those differences. The world works in different ways and there are things that exist here that aren't easy to see. My mom told me about this when I was younger and also told me that I was a part of the differences in the world. I didn't always understand what she meant and was made fun of for the better part of my life. I know I don't seem like the smartest person in the world and that some of my comments make you scratch your heads but it is the way that I see the world and I want to let you see the world the way I do," Brittany explained walking back into the choir room.

"What do you mean, we love you for who you are Brittany. I know we don't always show it but we are here for you no matter what," Kurt stated walking up to Brittany.

"I appreciate that Kurt. You and your dolphin are special and need to be together. Alec and his almost dolphin need our help and in order for us to help them we need to see the world the way they do. Many years ago, my mom gave me this necklace of a fairy. She told me that it would help me when I grew older. I have kept this necklace with me since then. I don't know how it will help me I just know that it will. As I grew older I started to feel an energy coming from the necklace. It would only happen when I get near certain people and it tells me that I need to trust those people. Right now, the energy of the necklace is going crazy, you are all people that I can trust and that is all I need to know. It has been that way since I first met all of you. You all have a bit of the paranormal in you even though you don't realize it. I can't tell you what you have but I just know you do. That is the energy that necklace picks up and reflects back to me. The more energy you have the more it goes off. As I said it is going crazy right now and that is because combined with your guys energy it is also picking up the energy that Magnus and Alec are putting off.

"Magnus you are a strong warlock in your world and there are many people who fear that power. You don't use that power to hurt people, you always do your best to help those in need and not everyone understands that. You are needed more than you think you are. If you are not back in your world soon then many people are going to suffer. I know of a way to get you back but it is going to take some work. Before I explain that I have to tell you what I am. I am part fairy and while my powers are muted I can still help you. I can unmute my powers, but I choose not to. There are people here in this school who would do everything in their power to get their hands on me and take advantage of that. I choose to keep myself safe and keep you guys safe as well.

"If we are going to help Magnus and Alec get back to their world we need to find a warlock here who can match the power of the warlock who is causing problems here. The thing is this person doesn't know they are a warlock, and we have to do what we can to make them realize that they are," Brittany stated coming to a stand in front of her friends.

"You are part fairy, Brittany why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel, that isn't an easy conversation to have and you aren't always the easiest person to talk to. I like you, but you tend to focus on yourself and what is going to help you succeed. There is nothing wrong with that, but it does make it hard for people to want to open up to you. Yes, I am part fairy, but let's not focus on that. Let's focus on getting these two back to their world," Brittany said.

"Who do we need to talk to help us with this?" Magnus asked.

"We need to talk to the Cheerio's coach, Sue Sylvester. She is a strong woman and doesn't take any craziness from anyone. She is going to hard to convince and I think that you are the only one who will be able to convince her that she is a warlock. I can feel her energy when I am near her. I don't know how you are going to be able to convince her, but I know it has to be you Magnus. I'll go with you to talk to her, but we will have to have a plan when we talk to her or else she will laugh in our faces and we won't get a second chance," Brittany replied.

"You want to ask Coach Sylvester to help us."

"Are you crazy Brittany?"

"She's not going to do anything unless it benefits here."

"She won't help us, she's been trying to destroy the glee club since it started."

Everyone started shouting out different reasons why Sue wouldn't want to help the glee club. Brittany knew that this was going to be a long shot in convincing them but they really needed her help. She was the only warlock in this world who would be strong enough to stop the strange warlock and she needed the rest of the glee club to help with that. She let them go on for a minute longer before she stopped them.

"I know Sue has had it in for us since day one, but if it means stopping the destruction of another world I think she will be on board. Especially if we do our best to help her see that she will benefit the most from all of this. Her powers will be unlocked and that will make her more powerful. Yes, that is not the best for us, but it may be just the thing to convince her to help us," Brittany explained stepping in between all her friends.

"Brittany, has a point. We need to do what we can to help Magnus and Alec and get them home. Asking Sue for help isn't the most ideal situation, but it is what we need to do. I think if we can come up with a plan before we talk to her then we may succeed, but we have to have a solid plan in place. So, let's stop arguing and start planning," Santana stated walking to the front of the choir room.

The others took a moment to think and realized that this would be their best course of action. Yes, it wasn't ideal having to ask Sue Sylvester for help, but if it meant helping Magnus and Alec get back to their world then they would do it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it has been a minute since I last updated this. I didn't forget about it, but I wanted to do my best to introduce Sue in a good way. She is going to be essential in helping Alec and Magnus in getting back to their world. She is still going to be the Sue we know and love (or hate) from Glee. She is mean and only thinks about what she is going to gain from this. She still wants to destroy the Glee club with all the she has. But we may see a different side of her, so she may seem a little out of character as she is added to the story. Well I hope you enjoy and I will try to be better about updating now that I'm back.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Sue Sylvester knew and believed many things. She knew that she was the greatest cheer coach that McKinley High had ever seen. She had created an powerful program and it was a program that had led her to five national championships and she was working towards number six this year. She knew that she wanted to destroy the glee club if it was the last thing she did. She couldn't understand why a group of teenagers would want to go around singing and dancing about what losers they were. No one was going to like them and they weren't going to succeed in their futures. All of them were going to be Lima losers and weren't going to go anywhere.

She also knew that they were led by a man with a brillo pad on his head trying so very hard to recapture his glory days from when he was in glee. Why the kids trusted him she did not know. She just couldn't understand the trust that they had put in him and why they went to him when they had problems in their poor miserable lives. If she had her way the glee club would be gone for good and she would be able to focus on winning even more national championships.

Sue also knew that no matter what happened in her life no one was ever going to come to her to help solve any problems that they had. She liked it that way and would do what she could to keep it like that. She wanted her Cheerios to fear her and live up to their potential as National Champions. If she had been able to keep Porcelain on the team it would have guaranteed them another victory, but he preferred to be a part of glee club and retain his status as the lowest of the low at school.

Little did Sue know, but her thoughts and what she knew was about to be tested. Her views would change, but in the end she would still think the glee club needed to be destroyed and she would be the one to do it.

* * *

Magnus and Alec stood at the front of the choir room listening as the glee club tried to come up with a plan for enlisting the help of the very woman who worked so hard to destroy them. They couldn't understand why they didn't want her help, but they weren't going to say much. They were all talking at once trying to come up with the best plan, but they weren't really hearing what the others had to say. Magnus wished he had access to his powers so he could just get the attention of everyone, but knew he would have to try something different.

Seeing as he was in the choir room, he decided to go over to the piano to see if that would get their attention. Alec watched as his boyfriend walked to the piano. He hoped that Magnus wasn't going to try to sing, he knew that Magnus wasn't the best singer at the best of times and being in a room of talented teenagers he didn't think it would be a good idea for Magnus to try to impress them with his singing voice. He knew that they needed to focus and come up with a plan to approach this Sue Sylvester woman, but he didn't know how to go about that. If Jace, Izzy, and even Simon and Clary were here he would be able to come up with a plan and do what he could to bring it about. He just needed more information before he could up with something.

A jarring noise brought all the conversations in the room to a halt. The glee club looked to the front of the room and saw Magnus standing next to the piano facing them.

"Look I know you all have opinions on how we should approach this Sue Sylvester woman, but you need to take the time to listen to what the others have to say. You are all speaking at once and not really listening," Magnus stated walking away from the piano and approaching Alec.

"Sue is hard to work with in the best of times and we know she is going to try to work this to her advantage. We haven't ever asked her for help so she is going to see this as a sign of weakness," Santana stated walking to the front of the room.

"How do we change that and convince her to help us?" asked Kurt taking a seat at the front of the room.

"We need to make think that it was her idea. If what you have said about her is correct, she is going to want to be the one to come up with the idea. We need put the thought in her head and have her come to us for help. She thrives on power and being the one in control. We need to make her think she is in control and has all the power. If we can do that then she should be willing to help us," Alec stated as everyone else took a seat and started to listen.

"Whenever you form a plan you need to look at it from all angles and think about the best way to accomplish that plan. We need Sue's help and we need her to help us as quickly as possible. The other thing we are going to have to do is figure out a way to help her access her powers. Normally the best person to do that would be Magnus, but seeing as how he can't use his magic, we will have to figure out another way to do that.

"We also need to approach her with as few people as possible. I think the best ones would be Brittany and Santana. The fewer people who talk to Sue the better, if she sees all of you approach her, she is going to know we want something. Brittany needs to be a part of this because she should be able to feel if Sue is going to accept this plan or not. Also Santana because from what you have said or rather yelled at each other, Santana is the best at going toe to toe with her and can still come out standing. We need to think about what we are going to say and how we are going to convince Sue that what we are talking about is true and that magic does exist."

The others listened to everything that Alec had to say and took the time to think about it. They could tell that he was a leader and knew how to get things done. They weren't sure how they were going to turn Sue to their way of thinking but they were going to try. Mercedes took a moment to think about it and came up with an idea that she thought would work.

"What if had Santana and Brittany go to her and tell her that figured out a way that she could get rid of the glee club for good. She is always going on about destroying us and wanting us gone. She goes out of her way to make our lives miserable and if she believes that Britt and Santana want to help her again then she will think of her own plan to get rid of us. Santana can give her the idea and also mention that we are off thinking that magic, vampires, werewolves, and warlocks exist. Coach Sylvester would think we need to be committed to an asylum as soon as possible to this crazy thinking didn't continue. If Britt takes her necklace and lets coach know that it can help find warlocks in this world it would be the icing on the cake. Britt is going to be the most believable about something else being out there because she really does live in her own world. This would just bring that to light even more," Mercedes suggested to the group.

They all looked at her in awe and a bit of respect. Mercedes didn't always suggest things, but when she did it helped to bring other things into perspective. They all thought about and nodded in agreement. The thing about Coach Sylvester is she would do anything she could to get ride of the glee club. She didn't understand them and what she didn't understand she chose to get rid of. Making the glee club look like it was crazy would help to discredit them faster than anything else. They would play their parts well and hopefully Coach Sylvester would want to help her.

"I think you can all agree that Mercedes' idea would be the way to get her on board. The other thing that Alec pointed out is how to convince Coach Sylvester that she has magic and that she can use it. I remember that when we were getting ready to leave, I put a vial in my pocket that I wasn't sure I was going to have to use. I like to be prepared no matter what the situation is," Magnus started to explain as everyone took a seat again.

"My power isn't always there. If I use too much then I can drain myself and not be able to perform any magic at all. I learned many years ago that there are a few ways in which I can amplify my power or use more when I have run out of my supply. This vial here contains a small portion of my power. I can use it to finish out the spell I was working on when my power gave out. I also added another spell to this as well. It gives the person who touches it or holds it in their hand temporary access to my power. If another warlock were to use it, it would act a boost to their powers. I would imagine that if Coach Sylvester were to touch it, it would help her to access what power she does have. This is a foolproof plan though and it hasn't been used in this way at all. Most people who use another warlocks magic are doing so to add strength to their magic, it isn't done very often because you have to have a connection to the sewer and whomever the bus is going to stop for.

"I can't use this here because my powers don't really work here. I do think however that Coach Sylvester can use this to access her powers and she should be able to use them. We will have to act quickly, but I think this plan will work," Magnus stated talking to the rest of the group.

They all took a moment to think about this and what it could mean. By giving Coach Sylvester access to magic it could make things more difficult for them, but if they didn't then it meant the destruction of Magnus and Alec's world. They had to get Coach Sylvester on their side and they had to do it quickly. They really couldn't waste time with arguing anymore it was time to take action and do what they could to help their new friends.


End file.
